A Crimson Rose
by LiliXLover
Summary: After a night of passion Cass awakens next to an unknown man, the courier. Both the Courier and Cass soon discover a shocking revelation, and now the two are stuck together. The Courier and Cass find themselves adventuring alongside each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A CRIMSON ROSE**

**I do not own any of the fallout games but this story is my own work. I was on the internet and I discovered that in the prototype version of Fallout: New Vegas the Courier was meant to awaken next to Cass after a night of passion and they would be married. But unfortunately it never got through, which sucks crap big time. So I decided to create a story around that, I just wish it actually happened within the game. **

**Warning: Contains strong sexual refrences, strong coarse language and later on extreme violence**

* * *

**THE ENDLESS MORNING**

_It was hot...humid...stuffy, there was a low buzzing coming from the nearby computer terminal, however it was the water dripping from the tap that suddenly awoke the young cowgirl from her slumber_

"Oh, that is the last time I get so fucking hammered", Cass steadily got up from the bed, stumbling over books, empty nuka cola, whiskey bottles and other items. She crept towards the bathroom, her bare feet making not a single sound, she began soaking her face with cold water wondering what the hell she did that night. She looked down only to notice that she was fully naked, "Oh you have got be kidding me".

The illuminating sun pierced through the window blinding Cass temporarily, "Ugh damn sun, go away will you". It was then that she noticed a man was sleeping on the bed, snoring silently.

"What the fuck?" Cass rubbed her eyes vigorously making sure the whiskey wasn't playing her again. It wasn't long before she realised it wasn't an illusion rather an actual man.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cass screamed out loudly alerting the man who grabbed a nearby bottle threatening to kill.

"I'll fucking gut you asshole", he screamed waving the bottle around crazily.

He then suddenly dropped the bottle on the ground discovering a red head beauty standing naked in front of the bed, "Well hello sexy, how you doing?" he chuckled quietly.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned trying to cover up herself with her hands, "And where the fuck are my clothes?"

The man sighed lightly, placing his head on the pillow covering his eyes because of the glaring sun, "I have many names, courier, long dick, and lover are just the few".

"Those are just fucking titles dickhead, lame titles especially considering long dick Johnson has been dead for nearly fifty fucking years asshole", Cass looked around quickly for her clothes.

"Hey, Long D. was a family member, okay some distant uncle or something, he was fucking prick but a womanizer at best, cause get it, Long Dick", the man started laughing loudly.

"Yeah I got that part, it's in the history books now dumbass, besides no one's dick is that long not even long dick Johnson you got that, and it's no wonder your related cause your both fucking jerks, NOW WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES, DAMN IT?" Cass starting screaming as loud as she could on the top her lungs.

He covered his head with a pillow, trying to block out the sound, "Fucking hell woman, my head is already splitting from this bloody hangover, check under the bed or something I don't know".

She looked under the bed, only finding her lucky cowgirl boots and no clothes in sight. Then, suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door, "Get the door, COURIER!" she screamed at him.

"Aw shit why me?" he questioned scratching his chest, lazily getting up.

"Because I'm naked if you didn't notice, jerk" Cass looked for something, anything to cover herself.

The knocking started getting louder and faster, "Hold on to your panties fucker, I'm coming" getting up from the bed walking unevenly. "Why do I have to do everything?" He muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that, lover boy?" Cass heard his muttering and chucked a bottle at his head.

"OW, what the fuck was that for, jeez we are not even married woman and you're acting like where married" he said carefully touching his head.

He opened the squeaking door, "Look pal whatever you're selling we don't want any" he said quickly slamming the door.

However, a hand stopped the door from closing it, a bolding man in a tuxedo was standing there firm staring at the courier face to face "Good morning sir, I hope you and your beautiful wife are doing fine in this lovely establishment".

The courier laughed hysterically, "Oh my god are you serious, sorry man you must have the wrong room".

The man suddenly forced a cough, "This is room seven is it not sir?" he questioned in a British accent.

The courier looked to the side of the door curiously, wondering if the man was right. "Oh, It really is room seven" the courier scratched his head.

"You still got it wrong friend, I'm not…married" he looked over to Cass who was now wrapped in a white towel.

"That young woman over there, she's your wife sir", the man laughed quietly.

Both Cass and the courier had their mouths open in shock and both screamed out "WHAT?"

"You were both married last night, oh such a beautiful ceremony. Last night you personally requested for this certain song my good man" the man signalled another man nearby to play the certain song on the jukebox.

"Here you go good man, I hope you two lovebirds have a nice happy long life together oh and try not to get killed by raiders when you leave its bad for business" the man bowed slightly and held out his hand for tip.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" the courier grabbed several caps from his satchel and handed it over to the man.

The man rejects the caps, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir we now only take NCR money".

"BULLSHIT! What since when? Caps have and will always be superior to your paper bullcrap" the courier's voice starts getting louder and more angrily.

"Since now young fellow, times have changed and we have a nice establishment with the NCR, caps may be used to only buy supplies and well gamble". The man shakes his hand moving his hand from side to side.

The courier looked into his satchel trying to find a couple of NCR bucks but soon discovered he had no paper money at all he just loaded with caps. "FUCKING NCR, FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DEMOCRATIC BULLSHIT" the courier muttered angrily looking everywhere.

Cass found her backpack on the floor and grabbed a bundle of NCR paper money and chucked it to the man who grabbed it with ease, Cass sighs "Men, always so unprepared".

The man inhaled the money, putting it in his back pocket, "Thank you my good lady".

Just as he was about to leave, the courier stopped the man in time, "Wait friend, I want to apologise for my rudeness so uh here take this" the courier takes out a batch of "medication".

"Okay, here's some mentats, Jet oh and don't forget some buffout". The man smiled widely and gladly grabbed the "medication" much to Cass's disgust who gave a killer look to the courier.

As the man finally walked off supposedly robbing the courier of his stash, the courier slammed the door loudly and with much force, "LOSER!" the courier screamed out without any realisation that the man could've heard him. Cass just looked at her "husband" with the look, "Relax, babe I didn't really give him the actual "medication". Cass just looked at the courier with a stoic expression still not understanding what he was trying to tell her.

"Look, let's just say I might have given him a cloaked stash, it looks like the "medication" but actually it's Viagra just with the hidden looks, oh my god I just wish I could see his face when he can't control his little man in front of his guests, serves that thieving fucker right" he starts laughing hysterically while walking to the bathroom.

No matter how much she disliked this guy she couldn't help but smile slightly but almost immediately shrugged it off, "WHAT THE FUCK, how come I don't remember marrying him, I must have been seriously messed up last night" Cass thought to herself angrily.

The courier leaned on the wall listening to one of the "kings" songs, "Love me tender", "Yes, I fucking love this song" the courier starts singing along with the "kings" song. Cass now finally got a clear view of the courier; he was average sized about five foot ten to eleven, around Cass's age of early thirties, dark blonde hair almost concealing his extremely dark brown eyes with a small stubble added. His lightly tanned body was of medium build filled with scars, bullet grazes, bruises, stiches and barely healing cuts. She also noticed a small scar across his forehead and most notably and bullet hole on his head. This was a man who travelled far and wide, west and east and endured too much in his travels was someone that inflicting different emotions to her.

"I never liked soft men, but then again!" Cass thought to herself, this so called courier was a jerk but a lovable jerk no doubt.

"So, lady I mean my loving "wife" you got a name?" the courier asked curiously.

Cass smirks quietly glancing at the courier, "First give me your name, and not some fucking shit like courier or lover give me your fucking real name, after all you are my husband".

"Fine, if you must know its the name of my great grandfather Dre, or least I think it was, others just simply call me courier along with other unrelated names, pick one and stick with it or change the name, whatever", the courier folds his arms and stares at Cass, "Your turn wife".

"Will you stop calling me that for fuck's sake", Cass sighs loudly pulling her hair down. "Dad used to call me his little Rose, so Rose to my family and to the others such as you its Cass, short for Cassidy".

"But hey I'm family too now" he spreads his arms. "You're my wife now, remember Rose". He points to his marriage ring and then points to hers.

Cass frowned at the name Rose, "Don't fucking call me Rose, that's only what my father and mother can call me you got that pal?"

The courier outs his hands up, "Hey, simmer down girl, okay fine I'll call you Cass if it makes you feel better okay". He assures Cass before picking up his accessories and shirt beneath his feet.

"Oh and I found your clothes", he points up at the fan where her clothes rested, "No I don't know how the fuck they got up there but it must have been a hell of night" the courier smiles while Cass quickly grabs her clothes leaning on the fan.

She began dressing herself slowly, with the courier watching and grinning widely, "Do you fucking mind?" she began ranting at him again. The courier just clicked his tongue and continued staring at the beauty slowly slipping her panties up, and before he could act he felt a strong slap strike his cheek.

"Ooh I love a feisty woman", the courier slowly backed away.

Before he could continue ogling at the beauty there was another knock, "Oh what the fuck do they want now"? The courier sighed and glanced over his shoulder seeing Cass with her back turned. He walked over to the door and opened it, and before he could open his mouth to curse at the person, the man in the leather jacket stole his words.

"Ring-a-Ding-Ding baby, the kings in the house", the middle aged man spoke in an Elvis style accent. He was slightly shorter than the courier, his dark hair filled with gel, his loyal robotic dog underneath his feet.

"Oh this just keeps getting fucking better by the minute", the courier rubbed his eyes gently.

* * *

**So there you go what did all you think? ha-ha lots of swearing yes I know but its typical Cass. I'll try to create chapter two as soon as I can, enjoy this for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ENDLESS AFTERNOON**

**Chapter two of my Fallout: New Vegas story, I decided to add the Lone Wanderer and Sarah Lyons (Fallout 3) for the fun of it. This story is just getting started so I'm just adding whatever the hell comes to mind, I might go make and fix various things with it, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

"How are my two young love birds?" the King questioned the courier with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The courier began clearing the smoke away from his face before glancing down at the robotic dog placing his eyes on the clear visible brain, he was very impressed by the technology behind it all, "Nice dog my good man".

The king began patting his dog, "Rex is a good old dog but let's cut to the chase, last night was such an honour to marry you two". He started to inhale on the cigarette before exhaling out again.

The courier began nodding slightly but as a matter of fact he didn't remember a single moment of the previous night, but clearly wanted to get out of the hotel. He did notice Cass standing beside him now, who was now fully clothed and ready to go her separate way as well.

"Whoa good looking, where do you think you're going", the king began checking out the long legged red head beauty.

"Yes Cass, where the hell are going? Leaving your husband", the courier added.

Cass span at the courier squinting at him, "I'm sure last night was fucking great, but I don't do relationships, alright?"

In an instant, Cass grabbed her hat, rifle and bag leaving in flash, the two men couldn't resist the urge to check her out as she left. "What a mighty fine arse, you're such a lucky man", the king chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever I'm sure she'll forget me in a week", he shrugged grabbing his equipment ready to leave and go about his mission, "See you later King, seeing how I dealt with Benny and had some loving companionship it's time for me to wander off again".

He watched on as the courier also disappeared, the king sighed and began talking to his old friend, "You see that Rex, that's what I call young love", Rex just panted staring directly and confusingly into the eyes of his owner.

The King suddenly realised his groupies were still holed up in his room, "Come on Rex, I got some unfinished business to attend". The dog just barked and followed his owner back to the school of impersonation.

After twenty or so minutes walking down the road Cass realised something was missing, she began checking her bag, "Whisky? Check. Knife? Check. Ammo? Check, everything seems to be here so what the hell am I missing?" She began feeling herself and it finally came to her mind, she had left her father's pendant in the hotel room last night, "OH FUCKING HELL!" Cass turned and cursed all the way back to the hotel, she couldn't stand seeing the courier again It was a living nightmare for her.

On the other side of New Vegas the courier began wandering aimlessly he was happy and content, "Fuck yeah, killed that son of a bitch Benny, took his beautiful Maria away from him, and got laid by a beautiful red head woman, mmm that arse looked so good", hungry and thirsty, the courier began searching for a food market.

"What do you mean you don't take caps? What is this shit?" the courier could see a very young man arguing with the older man behind the stall.

"Sorry friend, I already told you we only take NCR money, you can exchange your caps for NCR money", the young man with golden brown hair growled at the owner and spun around when he spotted the courier he could see him chuckling and shaking his head. "You came to the wrong place my friend; NCR fucked New Vegas in the arse along with its people". The man raised his eyebrows before smiling and agreeing with the courier it was then that an incredibly beautiful very tall blond woman stood beside the younger man.

The courier as usual began checking her out and whistled at the glorious sight, "Friend of yours?" he grinned at the beauty. The woman just ignored the couriers ogling eyes; she could clearly see that the man was a womanizer and a lousy one too.

Both men suddenly spotted that both of them were wearing pip boys however the couriers one was slightly different, it was gold while the other was black, "Is that a pip boy?" the man pointed towards the couriers wrist curiously, the courier just waved it around mockingly, "Even better, it's the pimp boy", he began winking at the blonde woman who just rolled her eyes.

"Did you I just hear you right? That's called a pimp boy?" the man questioned unsure whether to be intrigued or completely disturbed. "Yep, you heard right it's the pimp boy, an improvement over the base pip boy". The two men began a heavy conversation with the female companion just listening without a word coming from her mouth.

"What's your name kid?" the courier was interested to get to know these two interesting strangers, they seemed alright to his standards especially the girl. "My comrades usually call me the Lone Wanderer".

"Got it, I'll call you loner", the courier began joking around with the young man as if they knew each other for a long time. "Sure, whatever you want to call me and what about you?"

The courier smiled broadly his dark eyes locking onto the blond woman's turquoise eyes, "Well, have any of you heard about long dick Johnson, well he's my long distant relative". The two strangers switched glances and shrugged their arms, "Sorry, we come from the east, we live near the ruins of Washington DC, word gets around very slowly in the east, never heard of long dick um Johnson".

The courier was hit by shock, "Are you serious? You never heard of long dick Johnson? Great that was my opening line for this beautiful young lady sitting next to you", the woman gave a frown to the courier without even blinking.

He gave a heavy sigh before properly introducing himself, "I'm usually called by my nickname Drei or Dre and sometimes, well I mean most of the time people just call me courier or the courier".

"Dre? What's that supposed to stand for, Andre? Adrian?"

"I dunno, my parents used to just call me Dre, I think its stands for Andre but who gives a rat's ass hey?" the courier crossed his arms his eyes not letting go of the blond woman. "What's your name sexy?" he leaned in towards the girl who backed up and scoffed at the staring man.

"Come on, you can tell me, wait let me guess you look like a Jessica, am I right?" the girl wasn't interested in playing the couriers games but still began talking with him.

"No way, you are way off, Courier", she started teasing him and began enjoying it somehow, "If I tell you, will you stop staring at me and shut the hell up?"

"Sorry babe, no promises there, how can I stop looking at a goddess like you? And if I stop talking, well let's just say I can't stop talking it's my specialty for god's sake".

She started avoiding his eyes, his incredibly alluring dark eyes, because she knew where she came from dark eyed people where very rare, and she was a sucker for dark eyed men similar to the couriers.

"OKAY, my names' Lyons, Sarah Lyons", she was just as surprised as her companion she would never tell anyone her name especially her last name, she felt disappointed at herself. The three fell into an awkward silence; it was the courier who first broke the silence. "So what are you two because I can definitely tell you guys are not NCR, Boomers? Khans? Crimson Caravan?"

"We are brotherhood of steel wait I mean oh crap", Sarah punched the wanderers arm, and her look was furious, "Dammit we weren't supposed to tell anyone, you and your big mouth is going to get us killed". The young man scratched his head and turned to the courier giving him an awkward smile.

The courier clicked his tongue tapping his arm, "Chill you two, I have nothing against the brotherhood your secrets safe with me, actually make sure you give NCR a kick in their fucking balls and end their damn hold over New Vegas".

Both Sarah and the wanderer exhaled in relief however Sarah was still suspicious of the courier, she didn't trust him especially since now he knew who they were, even good looking guys like the courier had a different personality when tempted, unlike the wanderer she was a seasoned warrior as well as beautiful and she stood her ground, "Remember, you tell anyone who we are, anyone, I will personally hunt you down".

"I wouldn't mind you hunting me down babe", he began joking around with Sarah who still wasn't impressed by the overconfident personality of the courier. Just before Sarah could give a comeback the trio heard gunshots and screaming, the courier reached for his handgun Maria, while the wanderer and his partner Sarah armed themselves with laser and plasma pistols, "Fancy shit", the courier muttered to himself.

One thug ran up to the courier with a knife in his hand as he was about to strike him, Sarah shot a laser at the thug and in an instant he was nothing more than a pile of ash. Outside several of Mr Houses security bots were fighting was seemed to appear as dozens of dangerous thugs. A ghoul knocked the wanderer to his feet who was struggling greatly with the ghoul, the courier seeing this shot the attacking ghoul in the back several times.

Just as everything seemed fine a thug armed with a rocket launcher began firing, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MOVE!" the courier screamed warning the brotherhood partners of the impending attack. The three ran to a nearby alleyway but decided to split up there, the courier stopped for a while, catching his breath. Four junkies jumped on the unsuspecting courier, knocking Maria out of his hand, "Fine let's fucking do this the old fashion way motherfuckers", the courier began his stance and began punching one of the thugs in the stomach before pushing him against the wall, the second larger thug took out a razor and began swinging it towards Dre.

The courier was slashed once on the arm but in a fury he managed to kick the thug in the rips forcing him to drop his razor, in a flash the courier picked up the razor slicing the large thug's throat, on the floor, the thug could only wait for death to take him. Gurgling sounds came the dying man, even though having a razor in his hand the courier was overpowered by the three, as two of the thugs held Dre back the leader of the junkies took out a large knife preparing to cut the couriers throat the same way he did to their friend. A bullet suddenly whizzed past hitting one of the thugs in the head, killing him instantly, afraid the other two fled from the scene.

The courier turned to see the King standing firmly and proud alongside two other King members, forcing himself to get up the courier gave smile to the King before putting up his middle finger, "What fucking took you so long?", the King walked over to the unique Maria tossing it to the courier who caught it without a problem, "I was in the middle of something".

Meanwhile Cass searched all over the hotel but found no sign of her pendant, distraught Cass headed to the nearest bar to drink away whisky. She pulled up a barstool and ordered her usual, Whisky with rum and scotch on the side. Barely an hour past and Cass was already hit on by five men, uninterested by the lowlifes in the area, she gave them all the same words, "Fuck off". Cass was very picky when it came towards men, she ensured they weren't ugly, she liked them sexy and masculine, averaged heighted, dark eyed and she preferred if they had scars, because she found scars incredibly attractive it meant the men saw their share of fights as long as the scars didn't ruin the man's face or body by being too large or ugly.

Two men suddenly busted into the bar howling like wolfs, everyone in the room fell quiet, everyone feared these two maniacs who were renowned for their dishonourable acts towards women. The leader and more brutal one was extremely big around six foot seven and had a brutish look on his face, the other was younger and much shorter, slimmer but still very dangerous. The large one had his eye on Cass, he walked towards her pulling up a bar stool to her and began talking to her, hoping to get into her pants, "Hey lady, how about you and I go the back and I can show you my very big friend, what do say".

Cass just sneered and chuckled, "You might look big, but I bet you have a very tiny penis, don't you, you fucking prick". Enraged by Cass's response he grabbed her by her wrist dragging her outside, no one wanted to intervene, "It wasn't a question, it was a response", the younger man held Cass back while the leader moved closer to Cass. Cass couldn't move, the men were stronger than her, she tried freeing herself but to no avail, she did however manage to kick the larger man in the gentiles who groaned in pain. He backhanded Cass who was now bleeding slightly from her nose, "That's for kicking me bitch".

He then began pulling her hair with one hand while grabbing her shirt with the other hand, "Get your hands off my wife you fucking ugly bastard", the voice was all to similar it was the courier, and even though she would hate to admit it she was glad to see her lovable jerk.

Both the courier and the large man exchanged punches and kicks and to Cass's surprise her 'husband' managed to knock out the larger man in a few hits, in that instant she felt an attraction to him she hadn't felt before. As the man lied on the floor unconscious the courier kicked him in the head one last time, "Fucking rapist". The man's companion let go of Cass and cursed at the courier, "We'll meet again count on it".

Cass walked towards the courier who was already bruised from his previous fight against the junkies, "Hey babe did you miss me". There it was again, her admiration for him dropped once more as he started getting cocky and overconfident again.

"Looking for this Rose?" the courier reached into his satchel tacking out an object, a pendant, Cass's rose pendant. She quickly grabbed the pendant, snatching it out of his hand, "What no thanks, or better yet no kiss, because you will not believe the day I had".

Cass wiped the blood off her nose and leaned down picking up her hat which she had dropped, "Thanks for nothing courier". She began walking back to the bar, "I'm going back for a drink".

"Wait I'm coming too, how about we see who can drink more?" the man taunted Cass happily walking beside her, "Fine but you're paying", Cass smirked at the courier.

"Gee that's the thanks for saving you?" the courier finished raising his arms in the air.

* * *

**Well there's my chapter two finished, I will probably add my chapter three very soon. I actually had a tough decision to make the Lone Wanderer male or female, but in the end I chose male. Next chapter will be The Endless Evening, where the Courier and Cass both team up to take down the Van Graffs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CONNECTION**

**Chapter 3 of my fallout story, this part of my story in my opinion was kind of boring I had no ideas so I just randomly inserted things, the future chapters will be more engaging, anyway enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

The courier watched interestingly on as Cass continued taking shots of Whiskey, "Wow no wonder they call you Whiskey Rose".

"Says the teetotaller", began tapping on the table giving a taunting smile to the courier. Angered by this, he began drinking himself silly, however after his second shot he began coughing, his face turning beet red.

In the first time in ages Cass began laughing hysterically, "Now that is fucking funny". The courier also began laughing he was surprised that a woman was able to drink more than a man especially since the courier also liked drinking.

He was also surprised that someone like Cass hanged around in New Vegas "What's someone like you doing in a place like this?"

"Sightseeing", she began joking around with the courier keeping tight lipped of her true purpose in New Vegas.

"BULLSHIT, I know you're not here for sightseeing, trust me I can tell, so really tell me what you're doing here Cass?", he asked one more time, desperately wanting to know why she was in a bar.

Cass frowned and gnawed her lip, her eyes fixed on the man's handgun, she had never seen such a beautiful looking weapon, "Revenge, I'm here for revenge".

He knew all too well what she meant, a couple of days ago he was after the rat bastard Benny who left him for dead, he also knew what it felt to finally get the revenge he so desired, strangling the man that wrong against him for no reason, "Tell me about it, I hate fucking rats".

She didn't know what to say, it was one thing the two agreed on, that New Vegas was full of rats, no one could be trusted. She had to get it of her chest, she had to confide in someone, "Oh what the hell", the courier was a jerk but decided he was worth trusting since he went through the same thing as her. So she began talking, talking about how her entire caravan company was destroyed and how everything she used to have was no more, her dreams shattered.

Shockingly, the courier just sat there listening to Cass and her story, he found it interesting that on first sight the two had a great dislike to one another but now he could see the two had more in common than he initially thought. "So, what are going to do about it? Are you going to go guns blazing into the crimson caravan and the Van Graff's?"

"If I have to, yeah", she murmured looking at her feet thinking resentful thoughts, "I just know it was Alice and those fuckers Van Graff's , who else could it have been?".

Just as the courier opened his mouth to say something, several King members stood before him and Cass, "Well, well if isn't the clones of New Vegas, they look the same, they sound the same, heck they even dress the same", the courier remarked mocking the clothes and excessive gel on their hair.

However instead of being insulted by the courier's words their faces were just plain, expressionless, one man approached them, "The king wants to see you two, as in right now". In an instant the men walked off and vanished, leaving both Cass and the courier stunned.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting", the courier suddenly added getting up instantly and began nodding at Cass.

"Oh for fucks sake, can't a girl get a break around these parts", she got up with great hesitation but decided to go with the courier anyway.

As the two walked into the school of impersonation they could immediately smell the strong stench of cigarettes and cigars, both Cass and the courier muttered "Figures" under their breath. They soon entered the room next door and could see the King sitting on the chair listening to people sing, horribly, but the King seemed like he was in another world he just sat there without a single sound, Rex the faithful dog just sat under his feet, resting.

"Yo, ring a ding baby, were here", the courier greeted the king with a large smile on his face. The King was glad that the two were here as his face seemed to light up on sight. He greeted the courier with a strong handshake and a kiss to cheek for Cass who complied happily. She could see why he was one of the sexiest men in Vegas and perhaps in the west, he was of average size, was in his 40's, had extremely dark hair, blue eyes and was in perfect shape even though he smoked cigarettes and drunk alcohol excessively. She looked at both the courier and the king and tried to compare the pair, they were both incredibly sexy but she always thought the courier was sexier, his dark blonde hair mixed with his dark brown eyes, Cass was mesmerised by his image but unlike the King, he was horrible at flirting, and even though the King was also a womanizer at least he was actually good at it.

"It's good seeing you two again, hey Rex Boy look who we have here". The dog's head raised at the two visitors, he began panting and wagging his tail.

"You wanted to see us, is that right?" Cass said in an annoyed tone. "Take a seat and we'll talk about it", the king pointed to the two chairs in front of him, both the Courier and Cass immediately sat down waiting for the king to inform them.

After an hour of explaining how the New Vegas would flourish under an independent rule, how the war between NCR and Legion would destroy their home and even asking the two for their assistance to find a new brain for Rex.

"So let me get this straight, you think New Vegas should be under the Kings rule?" the courier asked ignoring the suspicious eyes around him.

"Yes, I believe that NCR, Legion and even Mr House will be the death this jewel in the desert, under an independent rule from locals, we may finally set things right", the King was talking in a highly positive attitude.

Cass scoffed at the idea and resented anyone that wasn't NCR but she did however agree that NCR would eventually be the downfall of the west, only because they lacked experience and seemed to care only about NCR and not those around them.

"Also, what's wrong with Rex he looks fine to me", the courier glanced down at the dog who's head tilted to one side as he mentioned Rex.

"Unfortunately he's not okay"; the King shook his head from side to side, "Rex wasn't always by my side unfortunately, he's endured so much over his long years physically and mentally".

"Poor fella", Cass scratched Rex behind the ear who whined and closed his eyes. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would help Rex; he's a good loyal dog", the King had a desperation in his voice.

Both hesitantly agreed to help, but felt sorry for the old dog, "Sure thing King, we'll take care of Rex or rather shouldn't it be the other way", the courier whistled to Rex. "Let's go boy".

The two along with Rex were now alone at the shooting range outside, readying their weapons; upon doing this the courier had an interesting proposition for Cass, "Okay, if you shoot more bottles then me I promise you I won't hit on you anymore and if I win you have to promise to sleep with me as in right now".

Cass's eyebrows rose, "What the fuck? Don't give promises you can't keep, okay your up first". The courier grabbed the rifle and aimed at the empty bottles placed on the wall, he hit one, then two, and soon four out of the six bottles were shattered on the floor, Cass started getting worried. "You see that sexy, two more and that pretty ass is going to be mine", the courier winked at Cass hoping to get a positive reaction back, Cass pulled up her left hand and lifted her middle finger, "Fuck off".

The fifth bottle was finally hit, however as he steadily aimed at the last bottle his fingers started to itch, "Uh fuck this is bullshit", he shot at the bottle but missed by a few millimetres. Cass pushed the courier out if the way snatching the rifle off his hands. "Five out of six baby, let's see you top that",

As she aimed with the rifle, he couldn't help but stare at her arse, that perfect shaped arse, Cass could almost feel his eyes set on her, "Men, such pigs", while the courier was gazing at the red head, Cass surprised the courier by shooting all six in a matter of seconds. "Oh too bad, looks like you're not gonna have a piece of this ass", Cass started pleasurably teasing the man who was gobsmacked at her skills.

"Wow, where did you get so good at firearms?" he asked. "I grew up in West, it's natural for someone like me to be this good", she answered his question with pride.

"Oh and I'm even better in bed", she continued teasing the courier who was already slowly falling for Cass.

* * *

**Here is my chapter 3, the next two chapters are going to involve a more romantic relationship with both the Courier and Cass, might even add a whole chapter of the two in romantic position, this was a dull chapter, the next two will definitely be better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ENDLESS EVENING**

**Finally finished chapter 4 and half way finished chapter 5, I took some advice and put in Boon and Veronica two companions who will assist the courier later on the story. Both Cass and the Courier start to fall for each other, and the next chapter I'm going to add a juicy love scene, enjoy!**

* * *

_3 Weeks later_

The Courier and Rex were walking towards the Lucky 38 hotel when they bumped into a familiar figure, "Hey Boon, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to travel with me".

"Business before pleasure courier", Boon began in a depressing tone. "Yeah, I can tell, why are you dressed in formal clothes?" the courier questioned the man who was indeed dressed in formal wear, losing his beret and signature glasses.

"First I'm going to go see Dennis Crocker I need to speak with him immediately", Boon looked uncomfortable in his clothing as he continually scratched himself.

"Figures, yeah okay and what about the pleasure part?" the courier was interested as Boon was not a man who really had the knack of going out on pleasure.

"I have a date with a red head what's her name again? Cass that's right" Boon's tone was still in his mono tone as he said these words.

The courier felt anger and heat fuel his body, "WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? Your wife gets kidnapped and you start dating another woman?".

"This isn't any of your fucking business anyway; you two are not dating and MY WIFE IS DEAD OKAY", Boon bumped into the couriers arm as he walked towards the NCR embassy, "Look you helped me find my wives kidnapper, I'm grateful for that so can you fucking leave me alone now?".

As Boon had his back turned the courier was itching to grab his handgun and blow Boons brains out but restrained himself from doing so. Now inside the hotel he began punching the nearby wall, "What the fuck is happening to me? This is so stupid, feeling jealous is beyond me". He took deep breaths trying to calm him.

"Wait here boy I have to go see that major prick Mister House", Rex follows his new masters commands with loyalty waits for the courier outside the elevator.

The courier reached Mr Houses penthouse but stopped suddenly, he started to have second thoughts, he needed to get to the festival, he needed Cass, he thirsted for her, "Screw Mr House this might be the last chance I get to see Cass", the courier left the penthouse in a rush, sprinting to the school of impersonation, he needed a tux, and having the king as a friend certainly has its perks.

Around two hours later he was ready to attend the festival, now geared in a tux he walked over to the festival area, and to his surprise he saw not a hundred people but almost a thousand all dressed formally.

When he saw Cass he was smitten, she was wearing a black revealing ripped cocktail dress showing a curvaceous body, her hair was no longer pinned up rather it was set loose, her beautiful crimson hair reached down to her shoulders, had cut high heels and she was also wearing makeup. The courier's mouth opened he had never seen Cass dressed so beautifully, he only saw her in her plain cowgirl clothes.

His mouth was still open as she spotted him; she gave a mocking chuckle and a slight smile to his stricken face, "It's good to see you too", he realised his mouth was opened, "Y-You look great Cass".

Cass noticed that the courier was not only dressed in a black tuxedo but had also shaved his stubble and cut his hair to short length she too was now smitten. "Where did you get the tux?"

The courier scratched his head unceasingly, "Um, it's one of the King's spare tux's".

"Did he also cut your hair?" she began teasing the courier happily.

"Actually he did" he winked at Cass his eyes drawn to her perfect breasts that were half revealed to him. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? I never knew he was a fucking pussy", she replied curiously noticing his eyes setting to her breasts.

"Hey just because a man knows how to fucking cut someone's hair doesn't make him a fucking pussy, besides have you seen him? Why are so surprised? He is a man who likes to take care of his appearance. There's nothing wrong with that".

"Yeah very much like you, I can see how you like taking care of your appearance; it's like a fucking hobby for you, I've see you stand near a mirror you just can't handle yourself", Cass couldn't stop teasing the courier she felt a pleasure arise from this torment and this was a man she once seriously disliked.

"OH! You're so fucking funny", he half laughed pulling himself closer to Cass. Because of her high heels she was almost on par with him, he craved for her and wanted her so bad but didn't know how to approach this, because as she mentioned when they first met, Cass doesn't like soft men.

"Okay here's your chance man, ask her to go have a drink with you and then ask her to come to your room it's that easy you've done it before" he started talking to himself.

Boon then suddenly appeared next to Cass and gave a death stare to the courier, "Cass are you ready?" Cass nodded at Boon; she turned around to the courier who frowned at the sight, she could feel his jealousy build, she actually had no desire to be with Boon she found him boring and too depressed not at all like the courier who was the complete opposite, loud mouthed and incredibly cocky. But she wanted to let off some steam not strike a relationship with Boon.

Even though the two were having fun at the festival he kept a close eye on them, the courier now seriously hated Boon, he felt like running up to him and punching his ugly smug on his face, but kept his cool and his distance.

"Yo babe, whatcha looking at?" a voice suddenly boomed behind the courier.

He turned to his good friend the King standing proud in his usual white tux and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Nothing, just enjoying the sights", the courier replied raising his left arm I the air. There had to be at least over a thousand people attending this festival perhaps even more but kept his eyes on Cass and Boon no matter what.

"Ah, watching over your girl I see, sneaky little devil that Boon, don't trust anyone who trusts the NCR", he dropped the cigarette to the floor and crushed it with his heel.

"Dude, those things are going to kill you", he gazed at the black haired man who reached into his pocket for another cigarette. "And she's not my girl".

"Say's the man who's stalking them, Cigarette?" he offered a cigarette to the courier. "No thanks I quit years ago". As the courier rejected the cigarette, the king couldn't help but give him frown at the rejection.

"I'm gonna go show those amateur dancers why they call me the king, you coming"? The king was eager to get to the dance floor and show the people his moves.

"NO WAY! I don't dance, well at least not with guys", he started backing up shaking his head.

"Your loss, stay here and weep", the king said in a confident tone walking off to the dance floor. The courier could see Cass dancing with Boon and she seemed happy, he shoved his hands in his pocket and his head dropped.

As he was kicking the dirt on the floor when a girl appeared in front of him, a very weird looking girl, she was wearing grey clothes with a hood, very unusual even by his standards, "Hello, you look like a traveller where did you come from?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"Just curious, you look like you've seen hell, so where you from?" she continued asking. "The grave", he began joking but wasn't far off as he was actually shot by Benny.

"Ah, okay you look good, considering everything", she didn't fully understand but somehow knew he wasn't lying. "Oh, sorry I'm Veronica, pleased to meet you". The two exchanged handshakes but the courier was interested where this girl came from.

"What about you, where did you come from? And what are doing here dressed like…that?" he pointed to the goofy clothes.

"I came from a hole underground and I'm going out grocery shopping for my very large family and don't make fun of my clothes". Veronica said.

"Whoa chill girl, I meant no offence, I've had a rough day", the courier apologised to Veronica for his harsh attitude.

"I'm just going to go out and just say it, so what do you think of the Brotherhood of Steel? Like them or hate them? I'm just curious". He already figured by now that a weird girl would ask weird questions.

"I actually met two a couple of weeks back, nice bunch; I have nothing against the brotherhood I actually prefer them to, say the NCR". Veronica was just as shocked as the courier. "Oh, I get it your Brotherhood of Steel aren't you?"

"Yeah, you totally guessed, I know you might find this weird but you are the one person that seems like he can take care of himself without any assistance, would it be okay if I travelled with you?", the courier looked at Veronica and even though he could see a sweet girl he knew looks weren't everything, and if she was part of the brotherhood she could prove handy in the wasteland.

"Sure, the more the merrier", he accepted her as a teammate

Veronica squealed happily, "Where do I meet you?"

"Go to the Lucky 38 hotel, mention my name and you can get inside". He pointed to the direction of Lucky 38.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret bringing a girl like me", she happily walked off. 'WOW what was that all about?" he immediately thought to himself, "Brotherhood of Steel, that's what".

"FOR CAESER!" the courier turned to see several men dressed in trench coats holding out machetes, he knew who they were, Caesars Legion, no his agents.

Chaos ensured as the agents began to hack and slash at bystanders, the courier reached down to his pockets but suddenly realised he didn't bring his weapons, he along with the others was unarmed. Mr House's security and NCR guards were among those being slaughtered, people ran in a panic, screaming frantically.

He saw Cass, the king and Boon struggling with some of the agents, his only concern was Cass, she was used to weaponry but had to rely on her fists. The courier couldn't just stand there and do nothing, he began dogging machetes and cracking sculls but found it useless, Caesar told his legion the art of intense defence and pain threshold.

Three agents surrounded Cass, in rage the courier stood in between Cass and the agents, taking all the hits and slashes, she saw the courier fall to his knees, bloodied and beaten. If it weren't for Mr House's security he would've been killed on that spot.

Cass ran to the courier's aid and dropped down to her knees, "What the fuck did you do that for?" she pulled the seriously injured courier to his feet; he grabbed his side and spat out blood. "Being the hero, for one fucking time".

She knew he needed aid and luckily for him she knew some medicine, "Come on, let's get you back to the Lucky 38". The two saw countless corpses of man and machine, a horrific sight, gunshots and screams could still be heard but helping the courier was the only thing on Cass's mind.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter complete, and I also put in my incomplete chapter 5 in just for the sake of it, chapter 5 is incomplete but you can still read it, sorry for any mistakes though, I wrote these two chapters in a hurry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNDYING LOVE**

**Warning: Extreme sexual content**

**Finally completed chapter 5, adding more things and fixing mistakes up, this chapter has extreme sexual content, just a warning for some readers. The Courier and Cass make love to one another in this chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

As the seriously hurt courier sat down on the bed Cass could see blood slowly dripping out from his right arm and body, patches of blood stains filled his shirt. She tried to say something, anything but she couldn't, the courier wasn't his usual cheery self, and he was quiet and stiff. She slowly backed up, grabbing a nearby towel and began wetting it under a tap. She slowly walked over to the wounded man, placing the towel over his wounds. "Here this will help".

Cass was stunned to see the courier absorb all the pain; she leaned her head and peered into his dark eyes and felt a sadness within, beneath all that overconfident and cocky exterior he was after all just a simple human being.

It was impossible for her to describe, but Cass wanted the courier so badly, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he had strong feelings for her, he saved her from the two thugs outside the bar, his growing jealousy as she spent time with Boon and finally when he fought off the undercover agents of Caesar who attacked her with machetes by placing his life in danger to keep her safe.

Cass moved in closer and out of nowhere gave a gentle kiss, their lips locking together. He looked at Cass surprisingly and gave a small crooked smile. "Kiss me", she pulled him towards her.

Heeding her like a servant he began kissing her neck over and over again, this would become a prelude to a night the two would never forget. He tried taking his shirt off but because of the pain halted halfway, Cass saw this and quickly assisted in the strip eager to make love, she threw his shirt over her head.

Now shirtless, Cass began slowly touching the various wounds and scars all over his body; she swallowed hard and felt intense heat fill her body, especially in the private parts. Cass kicked off her high heels and began stripping in front of him; at first she revealed her breasts, her perfect breasts.

Cass felt kisses touch her breasts and pretty soon after licking and slight nibbling. He stopped; his hands reached down to her legs her strong legs. She closed her eyes and began outlining his abs; she smiled as his hands moved closer to her thighs and private area. Her arousal level increased as he tore off her clothes as if he were incredibly hungry like an animal, he finally slowly removed her panties.

Now fully naked from head to toe, he placed her on her back on the bed and began kissing her all over her beautiful body. "Touch me", she pulled his hand towards her lower part, "Please touch me". She watched eagerly as he placed two fingers near it, he began teasing her by touching her skin with his fingers. She bit her lower lip waiting for the insert; she felt Goosebumps and her body shivered with every touch.

He inserted his fingers within her and slowly moved it back and forth, first starting slow and steady, each moan made him want her more, he eventually started going faster and equally her moans became faster. She was probably enjoying it more than him but he didn't deny it to himself, he was looking forward to this for weeks now.

The courier licked his fingers as he took them out, licking off the juices made him even more hungrier, his eyes locked with hers and eyes speak just as much as words. Soon after he moved his head above her lower area, his tongue found its way inside her, her moans increased substantially as his wet tongue circulated inside of her. He could taste the perfection, it was complete ecstasy for not only him but also her, and this was their heaven they both desired.

She began touching his hair, placing her hands around his head and spreading her legs even further as he continued licking her with extreme passion, she wanted this so much, this passion was more than just lust she actually cared for the courier. He paused and moved his head closer to Cass, in an instant she jumped on him and now wanted to be the one in control; he lied on his back waiting for the beauty to use her skills on him now.

She gladly removed his pants, eager to be in control and to see if he really was Long Dick Johnsons nephew. True to his word it was big, bigger, thicker and longer than most other men in the wasteland. She began playing with it for a while, slowing stoking it back and forth before placing her beautiful lips on the tip, groaning in pleasure the courier placed his hand around Cass's head urging her to continue.

She wrapped her lips around his meat, again going back and forth until it disappeared in her mouth. Her muffled moans of pleasure aroused him to the max; she remained that way for well over a minute or two before gasping for air, licking her lips hungrily.

The two were finally in the position ready to make rough love, the two sets of eyes locked, her blue and his dark eyes setting on one another. She took him inside of her, their bodies melting into one as they rocked gently. The only sounds that could be heard were their deep breaths and moans, the pleasurable moans from their rough love.

Every inch taken, every inch absorbed felt perfect for both of them, she craved for more, and he desired her body, it was a mutual love.

After an evening and night of passion, the two awoke next to each other, this time sober and not dazed of previous events. Cass pulled herself to the courier's side and said something that she thought she would never say, never in her entire life, those three words, "I love you".

She didn't quite understand it either, she never believed in love; she thought it never existed, until now and when she first met the courier. He as usual began joking around with her, not taking her seriously, "Wow, I never thought you were a soft woman".

Cass angrily frowned and turned to her other side, she poured her heart out for once in her life but he didn't take it seriously, "Forget I fucking said anything". As he saw a saddened Cass, his heart melted, he thought she was joking, but knew she was now serious, he moved in kissing her neck, "I love you too".

She turned to see a different courier, a man she always wanted, confident and powerful two things she wanted in a man. The two people she loved were her mother and father no one else, until now. He caressed her face, his smile and eyes filled with so many emotions; she gave him a smile an awkward, crooked smile "Let's go have a shower, together". The courier stood up and held out his hand to Cass, "Yeah let's go".

Thanks to Mr House the Lucky 38 had water, clean water which worked perfectly, "Hopefully, Mr House isn't watching, cause that freaky old fuck is everywhere", he began looking around for any sign of cameras. She chuckled quietly, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the bathroom for a nice refreshing shower, together.

The courier's wounds weren't yet healed but he still had strength, strength that still surpassed most men, he wrapped his arms around Cass and lifted her off her feet. He pressed his lips against hers one more time, "Easy there big boy", she could feel his thirst; he was ready to go for another round.

"You do know your "friends" are waiting outside the casino, right?" Cass placed her hand his cheek, she had never acted like this before, the courier knew this, he knew she wasn't the woman that would get all touchy and feely, but he was glad she had a soft side or as Cass would prefer, a "softer side"

"Fuck them!" the Courier lowered Cass back to the ground and licked her neck, "I see you want more sexual medicine", Cass started to cover his wounds with her hands, turning on the tap.

The cool water ran down their bodies, both his and her face were drenched, their bodies barely a few millimetres away, eager to be absorbed by one another again. Cass ran her hands down his body; it had a slight athletic build to it, not plump or too muscly, just perfect. For the first time in her life she felt happy and content and would give anything to feel this way forever.

The courier turned Cass to her back, moving his hands all over her body, massaging her. The two still had plenty of energy left in them; they soon engaged in another sequence of love, they dropped to the cold, hard floor, completely oblivious of the coldness.

* * *

**Really sorry for any spelling mistakes, I kind of rushed this entire chapter as well as the previous. Don't know when I'm going to create a 6****th**** chapter but I might create a new fallout story, probably revolving around the Lone Wanderer and Sarah, might even connect it with this story somehow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOT SUMMER**

**Another chapter completed, I also created a totally new fallout story called **_**Two Steel Souls**_** which revolves around the Lone Wanderer and Sarah. As stated before I might connect my two stories together, however note that this chapter has A LOT of spelling errors, so I might go back and fix some things within the story, adding and removing things like that.**

* * *

"Man today is so damn hot!" the Courier began breathing heavily wiping the sweat of his brow, he looked over his shoulder to see Cass, she too was sweating immensely. Much to the Couriers pleasure Cass wasn't wearing a bra; with only black panties he could see everything he wanted to see. "Hmm well, I guess it not so bad".

Cass could sense the couriers eyes gazing towards her breasts and sweaty thighs, she sighed silently before clicking her fingers to get his attention, "Hey, you've already seen me naked, it's not like this is the first time".

He got up slowly, grunting quietly in the process, "Yeah, but Cass, you have the fucking best breasts I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen many".

"Thanks...I guess", Cass didn't know whether this was a compliment, his weird sense of humour or all of the above.

"So Cass was this a fling you know a onetime thing or was it something serious?" the Courier slipped on a black singlet and black jeans giving an uneasy look towards Cass.

Cass also wondered, "Was it going to be something serious? Or was it just a fling?" Cass took a good look at the courier, his battle hardened face and perfectly shaped body full of scars, physically and mentally, she wouldn't mind travelling with him, he was unlike any man she met, but she also wondered if this was enough. She knew he was a womanizer who loved ogling at women.

"If it were serious, how could I trust you?" Cass asked the courier

"What do you mean? You can trust me?" her responded assuring Cass giving a warmer and kinder smile, unlike his cocky and annoying smile.

"Can I? I mean you're a fucking womanizer, you'll go after any woman", Cass responded back avoiding eye contact.

"Cass, you can still trust me, I-I care about you, and I'm not that fucked up", he placed his thumb on her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You know I'm not a soft woman, and I couldn't give a fuck about soft men which is one reason I'm still with you today, but I know your kind very well, the way you leave all those broken hearts behind your trail,", she moved her head away from the Courier.

His wide smile faded as Cass moved away from him, "But-But you said you loved me, what was that all about?"

"Well I've said the "L" word before you know", she began putting on her ripped jeans and shirt.

He hesitantly continued to convince her, "No way Cass, when you said you loved me, you sounded serious, screw me if I'm wrong but you have feelings for me, isn't that right?"

"Well…yeah but", Cass couldn't stop thinking about her prior loved ones, every single person she cared and loved for died, first her father, then her mother and the ones killed by the Van Graff's. She cared for the Courier; he evoked feelings on her that she thought were impossible she was attracted with him completely, by his looks, his inner and outer strength. She admitted she also had gotten softer, but not too soft. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, everyone who entered her life died she wanted to make sure he didn't either. "I didn't think this would happen between us".

The Courier surprised Cass by grabbing her and stealing a kiss, "Sometimes, you just have to take a fuckin' chance no matter what"

It was like he read her mind, she felt safe with the Courier but also felt loved, a love she wanted to feel but was too afraid to open up. "God, I hate it when your right, it fucking pisses me, so don't go soft on me, okay?"

"Say's the one who told me she loved me; ha you're getting soft Cass not me", he began teasing her in a less then manly voice.

Cass threw a hard punch at the couriers arm before giving a teasing kiss and bite to his bottom lip, "We better go, the King and the others are probably waiting for us"

As the two waited by the elevator the courier needed to say something, get it off his chest "Cass, you say you love me, I don't want to seem soft or anything but….I-I love you too".

"What do you love about me?" Cass slightly raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Well", the courier placed his hand around Cass's waist, "Well for one you're smokin' hot, you have a tough as nails attitude meaning you take shit from anyone, you take your alcohol like a champ, you're a great shot and finally but certainly not least your fucking great in bed just like you said before".

"Yeah I am great in bed aren't I?" Cass chuckled silently, agreeing with the Courier. She grabbed his hand and made him touch her sweaty body; she moved in closer "I'm sweating, all over". His eyes widened but couldn't say anything.

"The King wants all of us to meet up at Lake Mead, also he told us to bring our "summer clothes", whatever the hell that means", Cass began explaining with the courier.

Down at Lake Mead The King was leaning against a table waiting with his trustworthy dog, an impatient Boon and irritating Veronica who said random things that came to mind "What a fuckin animal, I could hear the screams from my room". Both Boon and the King turned their heads simultaneously at Veronica, with Boon scoffing violently at the new female companion.

"NO! Really, it went on for hours, that Cass is a very lucky girl, I mean have you seen the courier he's a real hottie, not that I care though, I prefer them tall, skinny, blonde and female", Veronica continued.

"Veronica, will you please stop talking, jeez it's like listening to a broken down jukebox", the King began massaging his temple.

"Whoa, rude much, here I thought the infamous King was a real gentleman not a complete jerk", Veronica crossed her arms angrily.

"OKAY, okay Veronica I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't had good night's rest in weeks and now the attack, just give me a break, please babe I'm begging you"

"Uh relax you "majesty", I was only kidding. Hey what's taking them so long? I mean seriously they had all the time I the world"

"VERONICA!" the King's voiced reached an all-time peak.

"Oh right, sorry, I'll just keep quiet, zipping my lips right now"

The Courier was limping towards his companions with Cass assisting him

"Hey there's the man of the hour, how are you buddy?"

"Sore, but I had help", he winked at Cass.

"What about you doll?" The king turned to Cass.

"DOLL?" Cass's eyes seemed to burn with rage, "DON'T EVER CALL ME DOLL! GOT IT PAL?" the King was surprised by Cass.

"Easy Cass, I didn't mean anything by it", the King backed up after her raging.

Veronica ran up to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Veronica, I gather you're Cass".

It was then that Boon fired his rifle near the lake, "WHOA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BOON?" The courier moved to the side and suddenly realised Boon was aiming at the LakeLurks that were slowly approaching them.

"God dang it, not those fucker again", the courier held his side, taking out two handguns, one being his signature Maria and the other a weathered handgun, readying himself for combat.

Boon could see the Courier struggling so he walked over to his side along with Cass, "Easy there chief, we'll handle this", the courier smiled at Boon and punched him in the arm. "Go get em tiger, fuck them up".

The Courier watched on as his companions fought off the creatures; he had never seen Veronica in combat so he watched on as his new companion used her powerfist against the Lakelurks. She punched one of the Lakelurks in the head, in response to this the impact of the punch made the Lakelurks head explode, "Whoa now that is fucking awesome", the Courier clapped at the sight of the exploding heads.

On the other side Cass and Rex were using their expertise to their benefit, as Rex distracted one of the Lakelurks Cass used her rifle to blow off the legs of the creature, "Atta girl", the Courier stood back on the sidelines watching as his companions fought off the Lakelurks.

"Thanks boy", Cass kneeled over and patted Rex, who jumped on her licking her face and barked in appreciation.

Boon picked a safe spot and began picking off the Lakelurks one by one with his sniper rifle, his face as stoic as before, not a single expression shown. The King on the other hand was more laid back and lit up a cigarette before reaching down and grabbing his custom made 9 mm handgun, assisting Boon with the kill count.

"You know, for an NCR lover, you aren't so bad Boon", the King smiled offering to give Boon a cigarette.

Boon happily took the cigarette, cracking a slight smile, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself King"

At the end of the fight, the five companions alongside the courier sat together ignoring the intense heat. The companions began conversing, enjoying themselves before the storm which was going to approach. Differences aside, even Boon and the Courier started trusting each other, barely, but enough to go by on.

The Courier sat closer to Cass who was now wearing short shorts; he couldn't release his eyes from the sweat which rolled down her heated body, "Cass, you see that rock over there? You and I, right now, give me five minutes, it's all I need"

Cass squinted at the Courier placing her hand on his legs, "mmm tempting, but there are people around you crazy kook"

"Who gives a fuck? We'll just tell them to piss off, what you say?" he assured Cass gulping hard as his eyes continued peering down at her thighs.

"I'm gonna have to take a raincheck sorry buddy", Cass ran her finger on the Couriers lips with the companions staring weirdly at the two.

"Whoa –whoa, did I just see the softer, cuter side of our hard as nails red headed and fiery babe?" the King laughed in his usual manner teasing Cass.

'FUCK YOU KING!" Cass started going off at the King for another time.

"What's that doll, my girl?" he began mocking her again.

"WHAT DID CALL ME YOUR ROYAL LFUCKING HIGHNESS?" Cass stood up firmly on her feet with the King following; the Courier sat Cass back down and tried to change the subject before Cass and the King killed each other in the process, "Hey Veronica, where the fuck did you get that gauntlet? Whatever it is, it's fucking amazing".

Veronica took off her gauntlet and chucked it to the Courier who gladly put it on, "Well, its brotherhood technology, been my partner for most of my life".

He began testing it out by swinging the gauntlet around crazily, "Careful, you don't want someone losing their limbs now, do you?" Veronica warned him of the damage it could cause.

The Courier chuckled nervously as his companions all crossed their arms, "Sorry, here catch Vee", he chucked back the gauntlet to the brotherhood girl. As she placed it back on her hand, he assured her on the team, "Good to have with us Veronica, it's always handy having a brotherhood of fucking steel companion".

The men of the group suddenly realised that Veronica was still in her scribe uniform, and unlike Cass who was now in a short shorts didn't show any flesh, "Vee, why do wear that weird looking shit?" the King questioned Veronica, "I mean, it's over forty degree's aren't you hot under that crap, why don't you wear something shorter"

"Oh I get it, you wanna see some flesh, well it isn't happening, okay boys, just keep on dreaming, I told before I prefer females", Veronica closed her eyes tuning herself away from the men.

But after a few minutes or so she turned herself back, taking her hoodie off, revealing ebony hair. "I'm not a nun, if that's what you're asking".

"What's the plan bud? What are we going to do now?" the king questioned his "leader".

"Move further west, live in a beachside house, settle down and get fucked up like never before", he began joking around with his teammate.

Both Cass and Veronica placed their hands on their hips at the same time, "Seriously?"

"NO, Travel the Mojave Desert, crush raiders and Caesars Legion and spend all of our caps at the nearest casino….oh and get drunk during our adventures, how about that?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Cass agreed with the courier almost immediately. "A woman after my own heart",

"Real plan guys, a real plan", the King stopped the two in the tracks

"Since when were you the planning type your majesty?" Boon asked the king mockingly.

"Since now, were in neck deep shit, with Legion fucking us from the back, NCR fucking with us from the front and Mr House fucking us down the throat, New Vegas is hardly free from shit", as usual the king had speech for his companions.

"WOW, really bad images just popped in my head, thank you, thank you very much King", Veronica shivered slightly

The King had a special surprise for the battle worn companions, "I called you all here because I found this stash earlier people".

All of the companions were incredibly glad to see the crate full of alcohol and water, "Did I just fucking die and go to heaven", Cass happily grabbed several whiskey bottles in her arms sitting back down.

The six allies sat down in a circle drinking away their individual pain, as the alcohol hit their systems they began laughing and cheering hysterically enjoying the free booze.

Hck! You know courier…you have a fucking long dick...hck! You fuckin ruined me for other men…thank you so much", Cass began groping at the couriers crotch laughing loudly.

"Cass…don't d-d, do that", the courier tried removing Cass's hand off his crotch without any success.

"Mmm why?" Cass felt a twitch in his pants and a hardened object which extended.

"That's why babe", he chuckled and hiccupped several times.

She continued groping it, teasing it with her hands, "You…hck don't think I know that…I just wanted to see how fuckin big it'll get…hck".

The King and Boon were singing indistinctly in the background, arms around each other's shoulders giggling like little girls. Even Rex was feeling woozy after sipping on the alcohol spilled on the floor , Veronica on the other hand was knocked out cold after a couple of sips.

As night fell, the companions surrounded a bone fire, shooting aimlessly in the air, chanting and screaming. After hours of drinking all the companions slept on the floor, Rex was spread on the ground near Veronica who was snoring and mumbling. Next to them was the King who even in a near unconscious state had a half lit cigarette wrapped around his lips tightly. Boon fell asleep on a nearby rock, stretched on it.

Cass and the Courier were in a more intimate position than the others; he was lying asleep on top of Cass half naked and fast asleep, the couriers face was planted right between her breasts. While her legs were wrapped around his limbs, with several whiskey bottles surrounding her and the Courier.

Unknown to all of them a patrol of Legionnaires entered that area, finding them fast and dead asleep they decided their fate by taking them alive and back to their camp in hopes to take them as their slaves.

The courier woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and to see his hands tied, surrounded by over two dozen legionaries, he turned to see his companions hogtied, they were now conscious but too hung over to resist, and even Rex was caged.

"I believe we had some clothes you dumb fuckers", Cass and Veronica felt insecure with in front of the legion captors.

One legionary chucked the companions' cloths to their feet, "Dress yourself profligates".

"We're all tied up, idiot", the courier managed to slightly get up.

"Fine, here", the legionnaire crouched to his knees cutting the ropes off his prisoners, "Resistance will result in you and your allies death, understood?"

The companions gathered their clothes, beginning to dress themselves quickly, unsure what the Legion had planned for them.

The courier shrugged his shoulders giving a half smile to both his captors and companions, "Why does all this kind of shit always happen to me?"

* * *

**In these latter chapters, I wanted to express Cass as a tough as nails chick who loves to drink away her sorrows and have to just fun during her journey just like in New Vegas. She also has a softer side, like remember when her caravan was wiped out or when she mentions her family she softens up a bit, especially to the Courier. I wanted to go through those kinds of details, and during my story with the Courier she not only softens herself up, but also falls in love with him, an emotion she doesn't believe in, as well as him who also falls in love with Cass. Will create chapter 7 any week now, really want to create other stories, but I just seem to keep coming back to this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**THE ARENA**

**My chapter 7, to tell the truth I'm actually rather enjoying writing this story if I might dare say so, only because it's my more successful story, and I know I make some spelling mistakes, that's my bad. Never knew there were so many fallout fans out there. Anyway, I hope to continue with this story even further, enjoy chapter 7.**

* * *

The cool breeze of the desert night awoke Cass; she tried to get her bearings before looking around at the alienated campsite. On her knees she began shaking her head vigorously, "Uh dammit, what the fuck happened?"

The courier alone stood beside a few metres away, his dark brown eyes continually gazing at Cass and the captors. "Relax Cass; I'm sure the drugs will wear off…eventually".

"Where are the others?" she shook her head again, regaining her thoughts.

"Taken to another encampment, I wouldn't be too worried about them though, they can handle their own, even though they took our weapons". Cass was surprised at her close teammate, he didn't show any fear or cowardice, she admired his strength and his physical appearance.

A young ebony haired girl slave was lying on the floor, her hands covering her face, sobbing quietly. It was noticeable to the duo that she had endured physical assault by her legion captors. "Hey, are you okay?" the courier ran to the girl's aid, leaning down.

She remained silent, turning away from the courier, frightened of even a single touch, her cuts on her arms and legs were deep and fresh, bleeding very slowly. "Pigs, the whole lot of them".

Cass watched on curiously, she had never seen this side of him before. In the weeks together, she had only seen the overconfident, flirtatious, and annoying sides of him, but never a side like this. He ripped his singlet with ease, wrapping it around the girls more serious wounds. Cass was impressed by the courier, he may have been a cocky and annoying person, but she was glad to see another side of him, a more mature and selfless side, she just really hoped he wasn't getting soft.

He managed to make the girl giggle; Cass didn't know how he did it, making others feel safe and content. Her attraction grew even further, though she tried to hide it publically, "No time for soft living".

"G'day mate, oh I mean G'evening mate and you too sheila", an old man in a brown leather jacket and cowboy hat happily greeted the courier and Cass with a stark Australian accent.

"Um…g'evening m-mate", the courier was unsure how to properly approach the Australian man.

The old man slowly removed his hat, chewing on a weed slowly. "Sorry buddy, it's just its rare to find a…Australian man such as yourself in the Mojave Desert, and hard to, well communicate with them".

"Ah likewise mate, my mum, well let's just say they didn't really get along with the kind in the Mojave and California", he laughed in a different manner to most wastelanders.

"Hey, it's cool; my mum was part Australian…I think, or was that British? I don't rightly fucking know". He gave a nervous chuckle to the old man.

The old man had his hands held out, wrapped around with bandages and was clearly obvious they were burnt seriously, "Damn it, fucking pricks, the whole lot of them".

"Hey can I ask you a favour young man?" the man stood up his pale blue eyes staring into the courier's very essence.

"What is it?" the courier knew he wasn't going to like but wanted to know what the older man wanted from him.

"See that guitar over there? Do you think you play that old thing, an old man's request?, he coughed loudly, his weed dropping onto the floor.

The Courier lifted the acoustic guitar and wiped the dirt off it, "Jesus, it's been years since I've played but okay, I'll give it a shot".

He tugged at guitar but couldn't get into tune, but after a few minutes got to grips with it, "I'm a little sluggish, so don't give me any shit".

All the slaves sat around the courier along with Cass, their tired and weary faces lighting up at the view of their new saviour. He looked around at the captives and felt a burden fill his shoulders, his gaze turned to Cass who was waiting for the courier to play.

"What do you guys want me to play? I mean there are a few songs I know, but still". He questioned looking around at the slaves.

"Lonesome Ranger of the Wastes!" Cass raised her hands in the air and gave a curved smile to the courier. All the slaves agreed with Cass, urging him to play the song.

"Oh god, fine I'll try". He began moving the pick above the guitar and started to play quietly before starting the song. Cass couldn't remove her eyes of the courier, glued onto him as he continued playing the sombre song.

It was her favourite song but she refused to say it, she couldn't, over the years she hardened herself, refusing to soften herself up, but being with the courier opened closed desires. He then started singing, all the slaves, child and adult alike all sang along with him.

"Come on Cass; sing along, you know you want to, don't lie", he clicked his tongue at Cass; feeling left out she started to sing along with the group but rather quietly.

Their happiness and joy was cut short when a group of legionaries entered the pen "Degenerates, behave yourselves or you will be punished".

Cass stood up staring the legionaries down, "We are not fucking animals you rapists". The legionaries surrounded Cass angrily pushing her to one side.

"It's time you learnt your place woman", the leader of the group began touching Cass's body, "Don't fucking touch me you ugly bastard".

Before the men could continue to harass Cass, the courier stood in front of her, gently pushing her aside, death staring at the men. "Let's go men; we'll deal with them tomorrow".

All the slaves scrambled, leaving the area, "You okay Cass?" he asked her politely. Cass sighed and went to the corner for a rest, "You didn't have to do that you know, I'm not weak, I'm a big girl, I can fight my own battles for fucks sake".

The courier soon followed the red head, concerned over his friend but chose to leave it alone, and to leave her alone.

As time passed to midnight the temperature was well below average and decreased dramatically. Cass lied on her side on the roll up bed, shivering uncontrollably, "Shit, I-It's so damn cold".

She wrapped her arms around her body trying to maintain heat; lying next to her was the courier, who was on his back, fondling with his custom dog tags, staring at the full moon. "Cold, huh Cass?" he placed his hands behind his head.

Cass stayed quiet; she knew the cold transformed her into a defenceless thing. "Want to cuddle? Heat each other up?" he questioned out of nowhere.

"Fuck off, it's not that cold", she tried to cover up her coldness with her words but her condition proved another point.

Cass didn't know how the courier handled himself in the cold, she knew he was shirtless but he just shrugged off the coldness. "I don't believe this", Cass turned to her teammate for another time, and his hands were still behind his head, his eyes closed and chest slightly moving up and down. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just resting, but went to his side anyway.

Cass slowly crept to his side and really hoped it would never have come to this, but wanted warmth, any form of warmth, and the courier was clearly the only warmth around. "Wait, let me guess Cass, you want to cuddle, don't you?" his smiled widened, his eyes still shut closed.

"Oh do you ever shut up?" she slapped him across the face slightly, her hands freezing cold.

Cass pulled herself to the courier, desperate for warmth. He opened his eyes, upon seeing her he made fun of her reddened nose and face, "Looking a little red Cass or should I rather say Rose".

"Get over yourself, "courier", I'm just using your body, get that straight", she placed her head on his strong shoulder, wrapping herself around him, hoping to extract the heat from his body.

"What can I say Cass I'm hot, sizzling hot, you dig?" his cocky attitude appeared again.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just cold, that's all", she closed her eyes gathering heat from his warm, perfectly tanned, slightly masculine and athletic body.

"Cass?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?" she responded back in a slight angry tone.

"Why do you act so tough? I understand you hate the word "soft", but you should open up more often, accept help", the courier almost sounded concerned for Cass.

"I can take care of myself courier", she immediately responded in an angrier and annoyed tone, "I'm not weak".

"I didn't say you were Cass, it's just it fucking annoys the shit out of me seeing fuckers making moves on you, especially these rapist bastards". Cass opened her eyes and felt hatred in his tone, she wondered if the legion had done something in the past to upset him.

"Wow that sounded almost serious", Cass chuckled mockingly at him, "Fuck, you're really getting soft".

He gave Cass his iconic puppy dog eyes, "Don't give me that face". She couldn't look away and entered his arms, for the first time in her life she felt safe and loved, wanting the courier all to herself even though not admitting it. As she slowly fell asleep in his arms the courier wanted the best for Cass and for his companions.

The following morning Cass was surprised to the courier all ready, "Where are you going?"

"To fight for our freedom", he stared with a much more matured tone.

"What? You can't, I mean you're still hurt, let me do instead", she clenched onto his arm but immediately broke off trying to hide her true feelings.

"Relax Cass, I'm fine…really, it's my duty I'm the leader, I'll get us free". He placed his hand on her chin and smiled. "Don't get too soft Cass, I love you the way you are".

"Fuck off!" she laughed mockingly with the courier, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, "When you come back I expect to get laid, so don't fucking get killed out there, okay?"

"Promise Cass", he walked alongside his legionnaire escort to the arena to fight for not only his but all of his companions' freedom.

As the courier entered the bloodied arena he was handed a rusted machete, he shook his head in disgust and dropped in the floor, preferring his fists to a useless weapon.

The first two opponents facing the courier were young and inexperienced young men in the legionaries' army, he scoffed at the sight of the two youngsters, "Wow, I'm trembling in my boots, I'm so fucking scared".

Hundreds of legionaries and slaves alike were watching from outside the fighting cage or arena, cheering and booing. The three lunged at each other, with the two screaming out their well-known war cry. The courier managed to snatch one of the men's machetes and slice a piece of the man's finger off, as the man cried in pain he looked up to see his own machete swing away at his head.

The other man was shocked to his friends head hit the ground, mouth open wide. Frightened he dropped his weapon and ran back to the entrance. He however found a worse fate then decapitation, "Cowards like you deserve to be on the cross". As he was dragged away the man started screaming in fear.

"Is that all you got, you fucked up rejects?" the courier couldn't help but lose himself in the moment and kick his enemies head away.

The entrance door opened once more but the enemy that emerged was far more frightening then the last two. A bulky tall man almost seven feet walked towards his captive with a bumper sword held in one hand. "Oh this is just fucking beautiful, me and my damn big mouth".

He ran up to the giant of man and swung his fist at the man's jaw, but instead of being knocked back he smiled at the hit. Eyes wide opened in surprise, the courier was lifted into the hair and lunged a few feet away, the blow alone almost knocked out him, but refused to give up.

"Is that all you got Sasquatch? Cause if you do, that's pretty pathetic", he forced a laugh covering his fear of the gigantic man.

In a sudden instant the courier began rolling and dodging the gigantic bumper sword, the pain got to him though which greatly slowed down his speed and reflex. It wasn't long until his exhaustion caused a great nuisance, the sword finally struck at the courier's feet.

As he flipped down to the floor, the man jumped on his fallen opponent and continually swung at the courier, the punches were strong and swift. He tried blocking the blows but already worn out and severely damaged from his prior fight, the courier was fighting a fight already lost.

Body broken but not spirit he coughed up blood and in a last effort stood onto his feet, the man giant was amused by his opponent's strength and persistence but wanted to anger him far more,  
"When I'm finished with you that little red headed friend of yours is going to be my bitch".

Even though he knew his opponent was taunting him, he felt an anger fill his entire being, "Oh yes my friends will also join with the fun", the legionary continued his taunts further.

"Go to hell you fucking son of a bitch! I'll feed you your balls if you touch her", enraged and in fury he struck at the legionary's mouth, as the blood splattered all over, a kick flew overhead and again struck his mouth.

"How do like that bitch?" he kicked the fallen giant in the face and stomach several times, taunting him in anger, "MOTHERFUCKER!" the courier wrapped his arm around the giant and began squeezing tightly, squeezing the very life force of the legionary.

The slaves and their captors stopped cheering watching as an ordinary courier was strangling a gigantic beast; it brought hope to the slaves. A minute or two later the courier let go of his grip and watched as the lifeless body hit the sandy ground. Kneeling beside the body in pain, a dozen soldiers surrounded the courier, thinking his life was over he closed his eyes waiting for a blow to end his life; instead they ordered him to follow them.

"You bear the mark of Caesar, he demands an audience with you degenerate". Caesars legionaries escorted the courier to Caesars camp.

Along the way each every slave passed greeted the courier with respect, even a few of the younger legionnaires showed slight respect to their opponent.

"So you are the courier I heard of, the one who killed Benny, took the platinum chip and single handily killed two of my men also humiliated one all this and you carry , my mark". Caesar was sitting in his seat, with a large frown on his face.

The courier was well aware of this man's personality and that the slightest thing might make him tick, he ensured he didn't piss him off, "Yeah that's me".

Outside all the companions were released from their shackles all because of the courier's outstanding success in the arena. Each and every companion happily exchanged greetings, "Where's our most glorious leader", the King looked around noticing the courier's absence.

"H-He entered the arena of some sought to free us, dammit I just hope he made it out fine", Cass explained to her companions of the couriers fate.

"Cass babe, I didn't know you were THAT soft, I thought you were a tough cold woman", the companions' leader came up from behind them, surprising Cass the most.

"Your hurt, are you okay?" she immediately noticed his nearly shut eye and bruises across his face and body. However even though with all the serious pain a wide smile crawled to his face, his teeth blood stained, assuring Cass he was fine.

"You're getting softer and softer Cass", he slowly advanced towards her.

"Fuckin jerk!" Cass halted his advance and seducingly kissed him, "You still owe me, and remember what you said before I went? That you want to get…"

"LAID! Yes I know what I said and I still expect to get laid when we get back". Her voice sounded happy to see the courier okay.

"So what are we waiting for, huh?" the courier clutched at his side, "Uh fuck I think I broke several bones in my body, you can help with that, right Cass?"

"Let's just head back to Vegas then we can talk about pleasure", she slightly pushed him away from her.

He mockingly saluted Cass and wrapped his arms around her for leverage, at first she was annoyed but could see he had trouble and just went on with it. "Thanks Cass".

"Don't mention it…just don't go getting yourself killed you prick". She scoffed and half chuckled at him, but her thoughts remained to the poor souls still trapped in the slave encampment.

Seeing the anger in her eyes he told her something she wanted to really hear, "Cass we'll be back, I promise you, and we'll free everyone from these rapists".

She gave a heart-warming smile, a smile he had only seen once, when they made love, he smiled back with a bloodied smile and leaned in to her, following the companions back to Vegas.

ED-E hovered overhead, "Where the fuck have you been?" the courier glanced at the machine and gave a questionable look. The only response he got was a beep and it continued hovering over the other companions.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was actually thinking of writing a Skyrim story, but I don't know how to approach it. Yes I know there are some spelling mistakes in there somewhere, and yes I put that Australian guy in it because well I'm Australian and I really want to see a person with an Australian accent in a fallout game…but that's just me ha-ha. Might take a break at writing more chapters of this story and go on to do something else, I really want to make a second chapter of my Fallout 3 story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**REVENGE**

**Chapter Incomplete: It's been a while since I've written a chapter on my Crimson Rose story, I've been too busy working on my other stories. However, now that I have time, I can continue with this story as well as the others. Note that this chapter is still very much incomplete, and will most likely be fully completed sometime tomorrow (well you know what I mean, most likely a few days), also some of the things in this chapter may not be in the completed version, so enjoy what you can.**

* * *

The Courier, King and Rex as usual travelled to the infamous Atomic Wrangler bar where Cass was residing for the past few days, drinking alcohol excessively and plotting her revenge against all those who ever did her wrong , "What the fuck is wrong with her? Doesn't she know that her biggest threat is right down that street?"

The King shook his head slightly, "She knows, she's probably waiting for the right moment to pounce on her enemies".

The trio entered the Atomic Wrangler and much to their surprise they heard cheering and hollering at the bar, dozens of men, woman and even ghouls surrounded Cass and another man who where engaging in a drinking game.

Over twenty shot glasses surrounded the two competitors, they turned to one another and just gave each other a look.

"Okay fuckwit, cough up the caps", Cass hiccupped and put out her hands. The man was gobsmacked, his hands entered his pockets taking out a handful of caps, angrily murmuring something on his way out.

The man bumped into the king on the way out, it was obvious he underestimated Cass's ability to handle alcohol. Some men in the area even tried flirting with Cass, hoping to get into her pants, the King had to hold his friend back, but what really got the courier was the next man that approached Cass.

"Hey red headed babe, how about you and I get a room together upstairs and I show you the best time of your life", the man in the business attire sat on a barstool next to Cass.

"Go fuck yourself buddy", Cass turned her head away from the man in disgust.

"Okay, fine I like the feisty anyway", the man licked his lips lustily, "How about you come over to Gomorrah? It's also very good pay, trust me".

"Listen, do I look like a slut to you? This ass belongs to me and no one else you horny ugly bastard", she sculled down more whiskey shots.

The man reached down to Cass but was surprised to see the courier grab a hold of his hand, "The lady said fuck off, so fuck off".

Cass rolled her eyes at her friends nature, the man slammed his arms into the courier, smiling devilry on his way to the bathroom.

"I had that you know, I'm a fucking grown woman, I can handle myself without your assistance", Cass surprised the courier by going off at him for yet another time.

"Listen Cass, if you go against the Van Graff's you'll fucking get killed"

Cass leaped up from her stool and rushed outside but the courier stood in front of her, halting her advance, "I won't let you get killed Cass."

Cass scoffed angrily and surprised everyone in the room by kneeing her close friend in the stomach, and punching him in the jaw as he kneeled slightly, the king also tried to subdue Cass but in lighting fast reflexing found a fist struck his face, both the courier and King fell to their knees, groaning in pain.

"Don't follow me, okay? This is my revenge mission, you had yours, so if you as much as come one hundred feet of me, I'll do worse than just knee you".

Cass slammed the door on her way out, Rex began whimpering around his master, placing his head on the kings. "For a lady, she sure packs a hell of punch that's for sure".

"She's going to get herself killed if she goes up against the Van Graff's", the courier stood up, coughing quietly.

Both the companions had cold beer placed on their heads, laughing in sync with each other, on the barstools, "Fuck, that Cass is something isn't she, I can be certain she is monster in bed".

"A monster? Trust me King, I know, she's fantastic in bed", the courier laughed but dismissed the laugh by grabbing and opening the beer bottle, guzzling down the alcohol.

"Rex boy, go after Cass, make sure she doesn't get herself into fucking trouble." Rex panted and barked twice as if he understood clearly what his master was saying. Rex sniffed the air for Cass's scent, waggling his tail, he suddenly stopped sniffing and ran off in a hurry.

Now drunk on both alcohol and revenge, Cass patiently waited for the Van Graff's, plotting her long awaited revenge. Jean, the evil brother suddenly left the Van Graff weapons shop along with several if his bodyguards.

Cass pulled out her revolver and followed Jean with precaution to an abandoned house out west, the cowgirl was unsure of this was a trap or something, but loaded her gun and waited at the door, waiting for the exact moment ,"Motherfuckers."

In anger and hatred Cass kicked the half battered door down violently, shooting the first bodyguard in the head, his body falling to the floor, killed instantly by the well timed bullet. Jean and the other bodyguards scrambled to the floor, flipping over tables and hiding behind walls.

Gunfire erupted, bullets and lasers ripped the air, Jean was surprised to see his most well trained guards die right before his eyes. Cass grabbed her repeater and took out the remaining guards with precision.

"Oh fuck no! not now!", Cass's repeater jammed, she screamed in anger, chucking it towards her enemies before reloading her revolver.

A revolver round pierced Jean's foot, the large man dropped his laser rifle in anger and charged at Cass, knocking the gun out of her hand.

The two struggled with each other, "For a little lady, you really are something, aren't you?" Cass growled in anger, biting Jean's ear, he let go of Cass in pain.

"I know you bitch, your that Cassidy girl." he gave an evil laugh upon knowing who the cowgirl was, he wanted to show her why he was a feared mercenary. She was fast, faster than Jean, but even so, she was nowhere near his size and strength.

Jean violently grabbed Cass by the neck, punching her in the stomach several times before chucking her outside window. Cass discovered that her ankle was broken or perhaps dislocated, she crawled towards a 9mm gun laying on the floor. The cowgirl could taste blood cover her mouth, she was lying defencelessly on the floor, coughing up blood from her mouth.

Jean groped Cass over again, running his hands down her body, she fought back, but the pain refused her to continue to fight him further, "Leave me alone you fucking pig."

"After I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were dead," Jean reached into his belt, taking out a rather large knife pointing it towards Cass's neck.

Rex lunged towards Jean, sticking his teeth in the man's arm, a short fight ensued between the cyber dog and a man, "Stupid mutt!"

The confrontation between Rex and Jean allowed Cass to slowly crawl away from the battle, but as she dragged herself across the floor, her blood trail allowed others to quickly find her. Exhausted from her fight and body drained from the beating, she stopped moving.

Rex's howling alerted his master and courier, the king followed his friends howling while the courier followed the bloodied trail which made its way around the street corner, as he turned into the empty alley, his heart gave a great thud at the sight of Cass.

"Hey, Cass, speak to me", he turned her to her back and a burning feeling rose in his throat. He wanted to close his eyes, to block out the terrible sight. But he pulled himself up, forcing himself to look, he had to look.

For the first time her life, Cass's voce trembled, she held back the tears, but all the pain got to her, physically and emotionally. The Courier stared at her helplessly, he gazed down at herm the tears rolling down her eyes, her hands were clasped tightly around his, as if she wanted warmth and comfort.

He had never hoped to see Cass like this, but knew she was only a human, like everyone else, "Look at me, crying like a little school girl, it's fucking embarrassing."

Cass was clearly weakened and lost too much blood. He allowed her to wrap her arms around him, he lifted her up with ease, carrying the severely beaten cowgirl to the Mormon Fort, to the Followers of the Apocalypse.

Even though he repeatedly told her not to fall asleep, she couldn't help but dose off in his arms in exhaustion.

_Several hours later... _

"Cass", the whisper was so faint that she was not certain that she had really heard it, yet she seemed to recognise the voice.

"Cass!", the voice was now louder and more demanding, she opened her eyes blinking continually at the hazy image, she suddenly realised it was the courier and the king.

"Not in the mood for a threesome...today", she half chuckled, using her jokes to cover up her pain and scars.

She felt a tight squeeze in her hand, and turned her head to see it was the Couriers hand, "It's not fucking funny Cass, you almost got killed."

Cass tried pulling herself up, but felt overwhelmed by exhaustion, she felt like going back to sleep, but because the Courier was with her, pride kept her upright. She was determined not to show weakness before him again.

Cass gave a forced little laugh, and sat on the bed, groaning loudly in the process, "How long have I been out?"

The Courier shrugged slightly, "five to six hours, give or take."

"Aw shit, feels like it's been more than that", her head was spinning crazily.

"Yeah babe, looks like you won't be able to fight for a while though, which is too bad", he gave a wink to her, Cass just rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

* * *

**As mentioned before this chapter is still clearly incomplete, I will make sure to finish this chapter sometime tomorrow and update it. I might change some things in this chapter, but nothing major, right now it seems more like an incomplete version, I made a prequel called Scarlet Dreams for this story, it's a one chapter only though, hope you enjoyed this, even though it's still incomplete. Will create new chapters for my Skyrim and other fallout story soon, as well as finish off this chapter hopefully, yes I know it's a really dull chapter, but that's only because it is still in development, hopefully I have not lost my touch. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DEATH MOUNTAIN PART ONE**

**Another chapter for my New Vegas story, I decided I would shorten the next few chapters, also these two chapters will be in parts. This chapter includes everyone's favourite Super Mutant, Lily.**

* * *

The team were sitting around at a campsite, together; waiting for the Couriers next instructions, the day was hot, too hot, like most days in the Mojave.

"Squirrel on a stick?" Cass offered some to her teammates

"Ooh, got any Radroach meat?" Veronica stepped up and asked in her manner.

All the companions growled in disgust, the Kings face turned sour, as if he were going to hurl all over his companions.

The first thing everyone noticed was the Courier, he was quiet, no longer being the cocky, annoying person he usual was, each and every companion wondered what was wrong with him. Boon however offered him a cigarette, he weirdly enough accepted.

Veronica hoped to break the silence with another one of her awkward moments, "Ever had sexy time with a ghoul? It's not fun, especially since the flesh between the legs are tangling around."

Cass was just as shocked as the King who tried to put a strong face, but even he couldn't, "Eugh! Gross Vee, what the fuck is wrong with you? I think I'm going to hurl."

The campsite was now of a strong tobacco smell, with half of the companions suckling on cigarettes and cigars. Cass didn't mind, but Veronica kept covering her mouth, trying to stop herself inhaling the smoke.

She finally had the courage to try and get them to stop, "Guys, do you mind? What the hell are we doing here anyway?"

All the males glanced at Veronica's powerfist and put out their cigarettes in fear, the Courier finally stood up, suited in reinforced leather armour, "Alright, let's head out."

"Where are we going?" Boon asked the Courier, placing his beret on his head.

"Black Mountain or rather Death Mountain"

The companions gasped quietly, they knew the mountain was filled with aggressive, trigger happy mutants, something most companions disliked.

"You probably shouldn't take all of us, just take one of us, especially if you want to be stealthy," everyone was shocked at Boon, he usually wasn't the one to plan.

The Courier questioned Boon suspiciously, "Since when were you the planning type?"

Boon crossed his arms and continued sitting down near the campsite, the Courier first initial thoughts were to take Veronica, he turned to her and smiled, "Vee, you up for the task?"

Veronica's eyes had fear in them, the courier suddenly remembered she feared the super mutants, especially the ones that carried rocket launchers, "No thanks, bad idea for me to go, get someone else."

The Courier picked up his backpack, waving his arm at Cass, "Let's go cowgirl."

Pretty soon after, the duo disappeared into the desert, the scorching was blinding, the Mojave was never merciless, with hundreds of different deadly species roaming the desert.

Cass and her friend trekked together as a pair, to the mountain simply known as "Black Mountain", with good reasons, with tons of radiation, Super Mutants that would should down anything that moves, Death Mountain was not a luxury.

The journey was quiet and tiresome, she hated every minute of the walk, she hated the fact she slept with this man, several times, and used those three forbidden words, _"I love you."_

She had hoped to god, hoped that it would only be a few night stands, no emotional connection. But it got more complicated, she developed feelings for the man, feeling which never in her life experience, "Fuck, what am I, a schoolgirl? Feelings are useless."

"Hey Cass, can I ask you a question?"

Cass wasn't eager to answer his question, but decided to anyway, "Yeah, what is it?"

"What are you going to do after all this? I mean, what's going to happen with us?" Cass now new why he was acting this way, she may have loved him, but love was something that rarely survived in the wasteland.

"Us? When this is over, I'm heading back to California… alone," she tried laying him down gently, but she needed him to know, to know they could never be together, he was a Courier, and she was a cowgirl, a woman that never stood in one place for too long, neither did he, but that was what scared her most, their similarities.

"Then why… how? I uh, thought we had something good going on, guess I was blind, eh?" desperately he tried to collect his thoughts, he knew all too well that love in the wasteland was a fleeting thing, no matter how much he desired it.

Giving a shrug he continued moving towards his destination, "Fine, whatever."

Cass's poker face stayed, hiding her true feelings, inside she was torn, torn between choosing to continue following the man of her dreams, or following her love of the desert. Whenever someone gets close to her, anyone, they are either hurt physically or emotionally, and the Courier was one man she didn't want to hurt.

The Courier started speed walking, Cass was a few metres behind him, lagging behind, trying to catch up with him, Cass could feel the burning in her legs. He was in so much better physical condition then her, after all, he was a courier, and travelling post-apocalyptic America was no picnic.

"God dang it, my fucking legs are burning like hell," Cass continually thought of just stopping in her tracks, but didn't want to stop and show him that she was tired, so she continued cursing in her mind, it was the one thing that got her to keep going, sucking in the pain.

After a while, the courier could hear her heavy, rapid breathing, she didn't say anything, didn't even say, _"Let's have a break."_

Her eyes told a different story, she looked exhausted, dehydrated even, he shook his head, he loved her determination but decided to have a short break, "Cass, let's take a short break, eh?"

Cass placed her hands on her knees, wiping her sweat, "Oh thank god, you read my mind."

The two were not facing each other at all, he admitted to himself that he may have been a complete jerk, and that was the main reason he could never settle down, he leaned on one of the larger rocks, observing every single one of her movements, she however refused to look at him, "You know, you should lay off the whiskey,."

Cass felt like saying, _"Fuck you!"_ but decided not to, she knew he spoke the truth; she only gave a small smile before getting up, stretching and continuing the walk. As she walked by him, he felt an urge to slap her arse, but decided not to, much to Cass's surprise, she also seemed disappointed.

At the entrance of the mountain, a slightly large figure appeared; it wasn't very long until he discovered who this figure was, "Holy crap, not her, please not her."

"Grandma missed her little munchkin," Lily the friendly, somewhat mentally impaired mutant who immediately took a great liking to the courier.

Lily grabbed the courier and hugged him as tight as she could, lifting him in the air, Cass could hear a crunching sound as she embraced him with a strong force, "Lily… back… being… crushed!"

Lily dropped the courier who coughed up violently, grabbing his stomach, Cass couldn't help but give a chuckle which soon turned to laughter, she hid it with the back of her hand.

"Sorry dear, it's just that grandma missed you so much," she began; her smile was freaking the Courier out.

He didn't know how he was going to approach this, "I uh, missed you too Lily… I think."

The mutant glanced over to Cass, "Ooh, I see you have a girlfriend."

The duo face each other and said the same word, "WHAT?!"

"Lily, she's not my girlfriend, just a friend, anyway what are you doing here?" the courier was eager to know what Lily was doing here; he met her a few weeks back, but didn't expect her to follow him.

Cass tapped the courier on the shoulder and pointed, "Sorry to break the family reunion, but look at that, we are so screwed."

The Courier could see literally hundreds of super mutants walking down the mountain slope, completely oblivious of their enemies; all were equipped with deadly arsenal, rocket launchers and machine guns.

As the trio hid behind one of the rocks, the Courier turned to Lily and smiled, "Your grandson needs some help, you up for the task?"

Lily just gave a scary smile, grabbing her bumper sword, "Grandma won't let anyone hurt you."

The Courier turned to Cass who gave a confused look back, "Looks like the fun is about to begin."

* * *

**Well there's the first part done, I am hoping to update far more regularly if I can, also I am going to go back and fix the previous chapters, something I haven't done in while, I am especially going to fix up the previous chapter for some reasons.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DEATH MOUNTAIN PART TWO**

**The second part of my Death Mountain chapter, the Courier, Cass and Lily make their way up the Mountain, fending off against Super Mutants. Also, Raul, everyone's favourite friendly ghoul makes an appearance.**

* * *

The Courier crouched, trying to move away from the Mutant's sight, Cass soon followed, crouched, with her trusty Repeater, "Shh! We're hunting shit head's."

"Grrrraaaahhhh!" cried out Lily, charging at the Super Mutants

"Fuck! So much for the element of surprise", the Courier took a glance at Cass and pointed towards the top of the mountain. Lily allowed the duo to sneak past the super mutants, who were too busy fighting Lily.

The Courier heard a buzz coming from his pimp-boy, it wasn't a long time for him to realise the entire mountain was in fact a "death" mountain, radiation was to the peak.

Cass heard the buzz, she wasn't stupid, and she knew the radiation was getting high, "Holy shit! You're kidding me, there's no way I'm dying in this irradiated shit hole."

"No one's dying Cass; we just have to be quick."

The two managed to find a temporary safe haven, away from the fighting and the radiation. Inside the ugly looking room, a disabled robot was seen on the table. Cass could see writing on it, "Rhonda."

The Courier cracked his fingers, and picked up some nearby tools, "Stand back, let me show you how a master does these kinds of things."

Without any trouble, the Courier quickly found out how to fix the disabled robot, Cass couldn't help but watch him from behind, he was everything a woman could ask for, _"A fighter, a great looking guy with a great body, he had the goods…especially in the pants, a great lover, and now a handyman, am I having second thoughts about leaving?"_

"There, all done."

Cass was now starting to get worried about Lily, "Um, shouldn't we do something to help Lily?"

"Relax, this is Lily were talking about, she's a fucking beast, nobody messes with her grandson."

Before Cass could open her mouth, a large Super Mutant busted into the room, swinging away at the Courier, "Stay away from Rhonda, Tabitha will kill you!"

Cass quickly drew her revolver and took a shot at the Mutants leg, but it just shrugged off the pain, it continued to swing at them both, Cass was knocked to floor, she kept shooting at it, but the gun was usless.

The Courier was flung across the room, but refused to engage in combat, "Whoa-whoa, wait, we fixed your fucking robot."

"Don't call it a fucking robot you fucking human."

"Okay-Okay, I'm sorry."

"Rhonda!" the mutant started crying, grabbing the robot and squeezing it tightly, "Tabitha missed you!"

The Courier could immediately see the similarities between Tabitha and Lily "Whoa, and here I thought Lily was weird."

The Courier and the Cowgirl were now outside, away from the reunion of the Super Mutant and her "friend", Cass held out a key, which she pickpocketed from Tabitha during the fight, "What the fuck are we doing here anyway?"

"I dunno, I heard some ghoul was stuck up here, I thought maybe he could help us."

They found a locked door, they used the key which was stolen from Tabitha, as the door slowly opened, a disgusting smell filled the air, "Uh fucking hell, smells like shit and piss."

A ghoul suddenly appeared by the door, startling the duo, "Uh, señorita, señor, I thank you for saving me"

"Ah shit man, did u chuck a shit in there?"

"Boss, I've been trapped I there for some time."

The Courier was now feeling slightly sick, "Ah god, follow us, before I change my mind."

The Courier turned his head, spotting Cass, she was sitting on a nearby rock, her look was sad, he tried to cheer her up, "Hey look, the smell is gone."

"It's not that, you know I wasn't kidding, I probably will leave this fucked up place on earth."

"Alright Cass, talk to me, what's on your mind?"

Cass never thought she would hear those words, so she started talking, about her father, and how he impacted on her life.

The world her father gave her, she couldn't remember her father, she was too young to remember his face, his personality, nothing, just how her mother used to describe him, in her words he was, _"Loyal, street smart, protective, a born survivor, and a hell of a fighter."_

"Mom talked about dad for years, still holding onto a glimmer of hope that he would return, but he didn't. When I reached my teenage years, she stopped talking about dad, lost all hope, she...you know, a few years later."

She couldn't understand it, why she was telling him all these things, but she needed to get these things off her chest.

She tried to cry, tried, but couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't, and she hadn't for many years. There was no time to grieve in a time like this, especially in the Wasteland, for lost and deceased loved ones, or lost dreams. So, she turned it all to rage and hate towards enemies and allies alike.

But now, time spent with the courier and new friends, it opened her eyes to the truth. The sadness felt was accompanied by pain that ripped through her heart. As she constantly fought the internal pain, she thought_, "Truth told, I don't want to leave the courier, but fuck it all, I'm not used to this sentimental crap."_

The Courier didn't talk, didn't blink, didn't even move a single muscle, he just stared at her, his dark eyes looking into her very soul. Usually she would feel uneasy, but he evoked all kinds of weird feelings, desirable feelings, _"Was I really ready to leave?"_

Then the tears came, not visibly, but rather from within, she was dying from the inside. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", even though she was hearing what she was saying, she couldn't believe it, she never apologised to anyone, for anything, ever.

She felt the couriers hand on her shoulder; it was firm, as if to hold her down, keep her from getting away.

Cass shrugged away_, "Was this really love? or just some fucking annoying new feeling?"_

"Cass, if you want to leave, I'm not gonna stop you, but I'll sure as heck miss you."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna miss the most?"

"Well the sex of course, but it's not going to be same without you, I'll be stuck with complete idiots, fucked up idiots."

Cass gave a pleasurable chuckle, "Well time for me to..."

"Wait, wait, before you go, how about a quickie for old times' sake?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I sure would, that's if you don't mind?"

Cass moved towards the Courier, their lips a few millimetres away, "As I was I saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I think it's a bad idea to head further West, to fucking familiar. So, I'll stay with you and your...crew, and you're not so bad yourself, you have certain...skills."

"Not that I'm complaining your decision to stay or anything, but do I still get that quickie?"

Cass teasingly moved back and forth towards his lips, "Right here, right now?."

"Really?! You want to have quickie in this dirty old place? It smells like piss and shit, fuck, I don't know about you, but for me it's such a turn off."

"No you fucking idiot! I didn't really mean having a quickie in this piss hole, maybe outside, in the Mojave, somewhere."

"Right, cause wild animals, and ass rapist raiders are not a problem, eh?"

"It actually helps with the mood", the cowgirl finally bit his lip, dragging him towards her, but before the kiss could reach its climax, Raul gave a cough to get their attention.

As Raul walked out, the two resumed their kissing, "Fuck this shit, I really wanna get back to Lucky 38 now."

Cass nodded and agreed, but the two heard a commotion, the duo leapt from where they were sitting and rushed to the side of the mountain.

"Fuck!" they were not expecting this at all, a horde of Caesars legion, locked in combat with the local Super Mutants.

Bullets whizzed past, limbs flung from one place to the other, it was complete chaos, the four were surprised at how powerful the entire legion had gotten in such a short time span.

The Courier may have been a neutral ally with the Legion, but decided to make a quick escape from the area, "Fuck, this shit is just getting started."

At the bottom of the mountain, the companions turned to see smoke and fire arising from the top of the mountain. War cries and screams of death echoed down, in their minds, even in Lily's damaged mind, they all knew too well that this meant only one thing.

"_The battle for the Mojave had begun, and it was time to choose sides, NCR, Caesars Legion, Mr House or Independent, it wasn't an easy choice, but one they had to decide."_

* * *

**I will probably take a short break with this story, I want to go back and fix all previous chapters before going on, fixing mistakes and taking out some things, perhaps even expand with these two chapters. I also want to create more chapters for my other Fallout story and Skyrim story. Will be back with this story in several weeks, hopefully soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HAIL TO THE KING**

**Chapter 11 of my story, I will be updating far more regularly now that I have more spare time on my hands, this chapter is a bit longer than some of the previous ones.**

* * *

Cass was sleeping peacefully until she was awoken by horrible, violent coughing; it was around one in the morning, meaning Cass could barely see anything. The cowgirl slowly tilted her head to get a much clearer view. She noticed it was the Courier who was violently coughing; she also noticed dozens of drugs around him, mentats, med- X, buffout, even stimpaks were scattered across the bar table he sat near. He grabbed a handful of these drugs and stuffed into his mouth, sculling it down with a bottle of scotch.

"_Drug addict, junkie, gun-frenzy, suicide."_

These words constantly floated over Cass's head, the two things she hated more than rapists, cheaters and players, were drug addicts and dealers. Much like her father before her, she couldn't stand the sight of these people, but she didn't know the cause for the courier, _"Was he sick? Depressed? Hurt? "_She didn't know, but tried to hide her curiosity and worries.

Her best guess was the scars, the ones that were physical and mental, most couriers didn't last as long as him, they were human after all, _"easily corrupted, weak willed and easy targets." _The Courier was a different story though, which is why Cass remained with him.

It was as if his throat was being blocked by an unknown force, the coughing started to intensify, which was followed by heavy, and slow breathing, alongside wheezing. She could also see that his hands were entrenched in his face; sweat was dripping more than usual.

Now at the edge of the bed, he started muttering something under his breath, very quietly, to Cass, he didn't seem like the praying type or even the type to constantly dwell on the past. As the Courier moved his hands away, she noticed speckles of blood, bright red speckles of blood.

The more he coughed, more blood streamed out. By the looks of things, it was painful and reoccurring, after the coughing stopped, he wiped the blood off with his singlet, lying on his back next Cass.

In the months being with him, this was the first time she had ever seen him like this, severely weakens, defenceless, a mere mortal like the rest. "Why didn't I see this before? Why was I so fucking blind?"

His eyes were bloodshot, but his face remained in its original position, confident and strong, even though she could clearly see, that was not the case from what was happening from within. She eventually fell asleep, but still couldn't get that image of the courier out of her head; it was haunting her, even in her sleep.

Several hours later, Cass awoke again to see the courier lying on his back; it was as if he didn't move from that position, he was staring at the ceiling with his big, striking dark brown eyes. Her hands reached to the Couriers chest, and as she slipped off his slightly bloodied white singlet, he turned to her, giving a smile.

She also felt sadness for him, something she rarely felt, she loved him, and that was obvious, she knew he endured so much pain, more pain than any other person she had met. There was more to it however, an illness, a disease of some kind was ruining the Courier.

"Something wrong?" his eyes blinked questionably.

Cass moved her fingers over his lips, collecting some blood left behind, "Are you okay? Trust me, if you say you are, so help me god, I will fucking end you."

The Courier looked away avoiding any eye contact, at that split second she knew he wasn't okay, "Come on, what aren't you telling me? Please, just tell me damn it."

His smile put her worries out of the window, that easy going, sexy smile, which laughs in the face of death itself. Cass placed her head on his chest, starting to slowly kiss it.

"Cass?" he continued looking at her with his curious eyes.

"Mm?" she responded back to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, this cowgirl has some needs, sexual needs, unless you are "tired"."

He gave a chuckled and rolled over, allowing himself to be on top of her, in mere moments the two were undressing themselves. Just outside the apartment, the King held out his hand, about to knock, but some certain sounds made him do otherwise. Pleasurable moans could be well heard, even from the outside, the King knew he wasn't needed, or at least not at the moment.

The King chuckled on his way out, most of the other companions were also busy, Veronica was at the followers of the apocalypse's base, Boon was on some personal mission, and Lily was enjoying her time with Neil, the super mutant who helped them at Black Mountain, Raul, was somewhere, while Rex and his robotic friend were at the Kings' base.

The Courier quickly dressed himself; Mr House wanted to talk to him immediately, something private. Right before he was about to leave, Cass had an odd request, "Hey, while you're there, check if Mr House has any…"toys".

The courier was confused at the request, "Um, toys?"

"Old world gimmicks, you know?"

"Uh, right gotcha, this is Mr House we are talking about, so chances are he a shit load of that kind of stuff."

The Courier and Cass laughed at the same time; he gave a goodbye kiss and went off to meet Mr House, something he wasn't excited about. She contemplated as he left, she had always wondered if it was wise to stay with the Courier, to leave her blood stained past and pursue something even she desired, to be loved. She was worried about the Courier though, she wanted to help him, not lose another love one, and she waited for him to return from Mr House, but was afraid of what the future held.

The Courier finally entered Mr House's penthouse, he still didn't trust Mr House's security though, and robots which packed an arsenal got him worried. Also since he decided to give him the Platinum chip, Mr House seemed invincible.

The Courier glared up to the screen, the old man's face suddenly appeared, "Oh how beautiful, a Courier and a Cowgirl falling in love, it's just like in those movies."

"What are you talking about?" the Courier was worried at what the answer might have been; he knew Mr House was manipulative, but this scared him.

"You see, I have eyes and ears all over this lovely casino, I heard your conversation, saw…some things, it's touching really, a sick man with only a few months left falling in love, it's sad, don't you think?"

"You motherfucking bitch, I knew you were sick, but nothing compares to this, you can get fucked, for all I care."

Just before the Courier was able to move a muscle, all the security around him had their weapons pointed to him, "Tsk, my dear friend, it's not wise to insult me, especially when I can order all these lovely security to wipe you out in a second."

"You son of a-"

The Courier bended over, coughing up huge amounts of blood, he clenched his stomach, falling on his knees.

"Such a shame, I can help you, I have the technology, just help me liberate the Mojave, help me get rid of the scum, NCR, Legion, the Brotherhood of Steel, they are just the beginning, help me to help you."

The Courier slowly got up onto his feet, the pain was now getting to him, "You are one deranged motherfucker, fine, what do you want me to do?"

"O how my heart hurts, well, The Brotherhood is a pain, get rid of them and I will help you, it's a promise."

"That's assuming you have a heart," the courier gave an annoyed chuckled, he didn't like being pushed around.

"I like you Courier, you have that old world look about you, as you can see, you are my sword that delivers blows, now go, oh and give my regards to Cass, your cowgirl friend."

"Dick head!" the Courier walked back to the apartment, he knew that to get close to the Brotherhood, he needed Veronica, but he didn't like this, he like the Brotherhood, they were heroes back East, he was unsure whether he could really pull off this stunt.

As he was heading inside the apartment were Cass remained, he felt intensely weak. His vision blurred and felt blood in his mouth again, as he held the door to get better balance, he felt faint, felt like hurling.

"Fuck! The damn pills are not working anymore."

After getting his bearings after a few moments, Cass walked towards the Courier, he shook off the pain and illness as if it were nothing, but in reality it hurt, it was killing him, slowly yet gradually he would die, he knew that, but didn't want the others to know, especially Cass.

"You okay?" Cass could see the Courier was still dizzy

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the heat, come on let's go find Veronica, I need her to help us with something."

As Cass moved up, the Courier quickly grabbed a mentat and swallowed it, he needed the pain to disappear, at least for now.

* * *

**Chapter complete, I plan to put in Arcade into the following chapters, who will secretly help the Courier with his illness. Hope this chapter had minimal mistakes. **


	12. Chapter 12

**WASTELAND CASANOVA**

**Sorry for the long delay (it was scorching hot here down-under) but I'm back to writing this story, but not for long though, I won't be back on FanFiction till sometime in January or February, I believe I rushed this chapter, so don't take this as the final thing, changes are going to be made, enjoy.**

* * *

He felt a white hot pain in his stomach; everything went in a blur, the buildings, the people, and life all around him and suddenly darkness took him and he collapsed in a dirty lifeless alleyway. A powerful vibration and chime of his "pimp-boy" awoke him. Fazed, he got up unevenly almost collapsing again as he stood up straight, he looked down and noticed a large puddle of fresh blood. Touching his forehead he noticed he almost cracked his head on the impact of the fall, blood was also dripping from his mouth and chin, but this was not from the fall but rather the illness that consumed him.

He pulled his pip-boy up and noticed how long he was knocked out, "What?! Five hours?! What the shit?"

Across the street was an open bar, he crept towards it, hoping to get a cold beverage before heading back out again to search for Veronika. Raul was the first to find his leader in the run down bar; the Courier had his hands placed on his face, drinking alcohol with a purple straw, coughing after each sip.

"Hey boss, you doin' okay?"

The Courier removed his hands from his face, "Just peachy, why do you ask?"

"Well boss, a man of your masculinity shouldn't be drinkin' from a purple straw; it could ruin your reputation as a wasteland Casanova."

Raul's boss wacked the back of his back and smiled, "Raul, are you hitting on me?"

"Of course not, just being friendly that's all."

"Huh, whatever you say Raul, still you're not so bad for a ghoul, maybe after a few more drinks you'll look like a beauty, and that ass would be mine."

"That's… flattering boss, but I'd like to keep my ass intact, I heard the rumours so I know what's goin' down in those underpants of yours , it's the talk of the century."

The Courier chuckled and rolled down his sleeves, it was at this moment Raul noticed dozens of used and unused Med-X scattered across the table, each time he took a sip of alcohol he injected himself with a Med-X needle.

"You sure that's wise?"

The Courier ignored Raul and just as he was about to take another shot to the arm, he found his friend gripping his hand, preventing him from taking another shot.

"Raul, what are you doing?"

"I won't let you kill yourself boss, you have friends waiting for you."

"Hey… stop that, don't make me punch your lights out."

The two had a brief struggle, the bars inhabitants and bartender stood still, fights usually broke out every day. Raul never expected his good friend, and perhaps only true friend at the moment to hit him, as the courier punched Raul, it took him seconds to realise what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Raul wiped the odd looking blood off his nose and chuckled, "Nah, don't worry about it, I'm used to gringo's punching me." As he was walking away, he paused and turned around to the courier, "Oh and please don't overdo it boss, you have friends that care for you, especially that beautiful lady of yours."

Raul was already long gone but the courier just stared at the Med-X in his hand, "Raul, you'll never truly understand, even if you are a ghoul."

Across the bar was a woman eyeing the courier, dressed in red clothing and hair as red as it, she slid the chair with her foot and urged him to come with her finger. Being the womanizer he was the courier stood up and walked over to the woman.

"See anything you like lady?"

"I see a real man standing in front of me, a hunter, a warrior, just like your ghoul friend said… a Casanova, you made a reputation around here Courier, a reputation of a powerful man, and you must have such a reputation in bed."

"Well… don't want to brag, but hell yeah I'm great perhaps the best, what's your name lady, and how do you know who I am?"

"Red Lucy, you can call me Lucy or Red, how do I know you? It's easy, you seem to know how to take care of yourself, I bet you could even take on Deathclaws."

The Courier's smile faded, "Deathclaws? You are out of your mind lady! You're not around from here are you?"

'You got that right, no I'm not from Sin City, I' from the Thorn, you should come down I could show a good time, but there's always a price."

Red Lucy's hair reminded him of someone else, "Thanks but no thanks lady, but I already have a red head, and she is handful."

"Pity, but make sure you head down to the thorn, I'm sure I could find… someway to use your strengths to my advantage. Your friend is calling for you, better hop to it Casanova."

The Courier turned to see a man dressed in the usual spy clothing, he knew it was a Legion member; he pointed towards the door with his head and walked out. Red Lucy winked back at the courier as he left with the spy.

Their trip wasn't long but it was quiet, very quiet the two finally reached the place, it was just outside of Vegas and a two men were there, one was Legionnaire, while the other was a bound man, possibly a slave.

The bound man in front of him was blindfolded and on his knees, the courier could see he endured much torture and pain, half of his teeth and nails had been pulled out and on closer inspection so was his tongue.

"Why did you bring me here, huh and who's this?"

"He is a former Legionnaire who disgraced us."

The Courier was shocked at the brutality of it all, "You mean he's one of yours?"

"No, no not anymore, all who defy us will suffer especially those that betray us and are our own, just look at the burned man."

The Courier looked down at the man with sympathy in his eyes, he was whimpering, no doubt because of the pain, as he continued to look at the man he could see the reflection of himself. Not too long ago it was him who was on his knees, but rather he endured and found his tormentor and ended his life.

"What do you want me to do?"

The man grabbed a can of gasoline from the Legionnaire, handing it to the Courier, "Prove your worth, purify him with fire and send him to hell where he belongs."

The Courier refused to take the can, "You can't possibly expect me to do it?"

The spy was getting angry and raised his tone, "If you don't do this, my master will be most displeased, and you don't want him displeased, who knows what he would do to that beautiful young red-headed female friend of yours", the man also pulled out an envelope, "Also, you would most definitely would like to read this, especially if you want to find out the location of your other "Friend", choose wisely courier, Caesar is not unkind."

"Great, it seems like everyone in the Wasteland is blackmailing me into doing something for them, which is fuckin' bullshit."

He grabbed the gasoline can from the spy and his heart began to race, hands started to shake, he had killed many people in his lifetime, too many, but not this way, not executing them.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice please forgive me."

As the Courier started to pour the gasoline over the man's body, wretched sobs could be heard, he was bowing and asking for forgiveness in a muffled tone, but the Legion members would hear pleads no more.

"Pour all of it," the spy was getting rather annoyed.

The wretched sobs intensified as the can emptied, he chucked it overhead, reaching into his pockets for his gold zippo lighter. As he lit it, everything went dead silent, even the tortured man, as if he was accepting his death. The Courier threw the lit lighter onto the man and horrible, gut wrenching screams came after, the Courier just stared at the burning man and shook his head in disgust. Several minutes later choking sounds came from the man before finally dying.

"Good work, you will make a fine Legionnaire one day." The spy seemed content with his work and handed him the envelope, "Oh and my master would have wanted you to have these Old World weaponry, use them well."

The spy again reached to his pockets and held out a different weapon in each hand, to his left he had a black Desert Eagle.44, a beautiful and deadly gun and to his left he had a silver Smith & Wesson Model 29 Double Action Revolver. Both were rare, if not unique weapons in the Wasteland, The Courier hesitated, but his fetish for Old World guns got the best of him, he hesitated slightly but eventually took the weapons, "Thank you, I suppose."

The Spy bowed slightly and chuckled, "Yes, continue to serve Caesar, and you will reap the rewards, more Old World weapons to satisfy you're... needs."

In saying that, the two legion members disappeared into the blackness of the night, "You guys are sickos, but you know how to spoil your allies at the very least."

The Courier felt sick just seeing the burnt thing in front of him that was once a man, though he was never a religious man, he crouched onto the sand and said a quick prayer that came into his mind, a prayer he had heard many years ago, as he finished he stood back up and sighed heavily, "I'll see you one day friend, perhaps sooner or later."

After the quick prayer he left the scene hoping no-one saw him perform the atrocity, especially his friends. Far away from the scene now and walking down the streets of Freeside he found a safe place in an alleyway, he looked at the envelope and noticed a small icon on the top, an old world flag of some sought, with stars and white and red stripes.

A note fell out; it was handwritten very neatly, and read it out loud to him, "Dear Courier Six, I know what you are, I know what you did and what you will do. Soon we will meet and fire will spread across the world once more, From: An old friend

"An old friend? Shit, how many enemies do I have in the world?" He put the not back, and took out the guns, observing them as they were perfectly clean as a whistle, "Damn, these fuckers are packing some serious shit."

He looked around and noticed the two had engravings on them; the Courier looked closer and noticed the name, Joshua Graham on the hilts. The Courier thought to himself for a while, it was like he heard that name before but couldn't put his finger on it, _"Joshua Graham."_

Concealing his weapons and placing the note back into his pockets he stumbled upon some NCR patrol guards, they were drunk and heavily armed carrying their flag as if it were a trophy of some sought. They were hollering and cursing at the freesiders even taking petty taunts to the Kings. They bumped into the Courier and swearing and cursing, roughly pushing him aside. It was at that moment he remembered why he hated the NCR, maybe even more than the Legion, the NCR only cared about their own, and that was what annoyed him the most, the stupidity and idiotic minds of the so called republic.

The Courier found his way back into the New Vegas Strip and back into the Lucky 38, he wasn't able to go back to the apartment, he couldn't face Cass for what he had done and pretend everything was good. He pulled up a barstool and sat at the bar at the Casino level, staring into his empty glass.

Raul placed his hand on the Couriers shoulder, frightening him a bit, "Relax boss, you are one angry gringo, here a cigarette."

He took the cigarette from Raul's hands gladly, "Thanks, been a while since I smoked any kind of shit."

"Scotch boss?"

"Don't mind if I do amigo."

As the duo started drinking away, Boon appeared from behind them, "Is it okay if a third man joins?"

"Ugh, another gringo? Sure why not?"

The three said their cheers, "Salud!"

Boon removed his beret and shades, sitting on the left side of the courier, the three males exchanged stories about their past lives, Raul's stories of the Old World, with Boon being an honest solider, and the couriers tales of heroism, saving damsels in distress and sexual encounters.

The three started to envy each other's lives, Raul envied the Couriers life, being a care-free soul, Boon envied Raul's, as the Ghoul was an old man with principles. The Courier on the other wanted a life Boon had lived, fighting for a loved one, he also envied Raul's good nature, he may have been a Casanova of the Wasteland, but he wanted more, to love and be loved.

After making jokes about playing Russian roulette, he left Raul and Boon and made his way to the elevator. He was tempted to keep taking the drugs, but he thought if it was worth it, worth dying over, the booze made him forget the evil he had done, while the drugs aided in easing the pain. He went through his satchel and gathered all the drugs he could find, and made his way into the toilet flushing down the only thing that made him endure the pain.

The next morning the Courier, Cass and Veronica made their way across the Mojave, in search of the Brotherhood, but already the Courier was starting to feel the aftereffects, both Cass and Veronica noticed this, as he kept stopping for a break.

Veronica was the first to come up and ask, "Are you okay?

"Yeah, let's keep moving."

Gunshots were heard in the distance, fairly soon the shots came closer, the courier pulled out both of the guns he got from the legion spy only to discover they were not given with any ammo, "What, empty? Who the fuck does that, damn it?!"

Cass took out her and rifle and got ready, "Seriously?!"

It was revealed that the oncoming force was the Legion; the courier was shocked as it was the same ones that helped him not too long ago. Luck was on their side as dozens of Brotherhood of Steel paladins and knights were on patrol near there, a giant fight broke out.

The Brotherhood decimated the Legion, their sheer power was a sight to behold, their technology and close quarter combat greatly exceed that of the Legions and in mere minutes the most feared and hated faction in the West fell under the Brotherhood of Steels might.

One Legionnaire mockingly pointed out one of the female Brotherhood members flaws, and in anger she thrust her metallic fists towards his face, it shattered almost immediately.

Even though all seemed going according to plan, one of the Legionnaire assassins arose from the floor, unknowingly and stabbed Cass from the back, in a painful cry she fell to the floor. The Courier picked up a rusted 10mm handgun and shot the assassins' face, he gave gurgling laugh as several 10mm bullets completely destroyed his face.

The Courier held Cass in his arms, his hands bloodied from her blood, all he could do was hold her, embrace her and tell her everything was going to be okay. It took the better of him, he started sobbing hard, like he never did in his life, she clenched on the onto his arm staring into his tearful eyes. She placed her other hand on the side of his cheek, painfully crying alongside him.

"Hey! Stay with me!"

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, the loss of blood was affecting her entire body, "K-Kick some ass for me, okay?"

"You're not dying Cass! I-I love you."

She was contend and happy that at least one person in her life loved her; "I… love you too."

Veronica ran towards the Courier and lent her help, "Listen we can help her, we have amazing technology."

Cass was already drifting off, he knew this was the only solution to help Cass, and agreed, "Fine Veronica, take me to the Brotherhood."

* * *

**I am going to finish off one more chapter of my Skyrim story before going on my break, the chapter for that will be made hopefully sometine this week. When I come back I'll continue with this story as well as my other fallout story Two Steel Souls, I also have plans to make another Courier story set around the time he got his paypack, which connects with this story. **


End file.
